Astray
by Skinfull
Summary: WIP - A case lands on the Division that is close to Sam's heart and he struggles to cope. (2.10 - best laid plans) this is where we pick up. (But Sam isn't going UC, pretending that's not on the table). Smuty Angsty crime fic! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Sorry... I was planning on taking a week off from posting but then this scene popped into my head and I had to oblige. Smutty, angsty, case file this time.

~ I cant promise daily updates this time, but be sure I'll be updating it fairly often :)

* * *

Sam left a trail of clothes from his front door to his bathroom door. He reached in and turned on the shower. Without waiting for it to heat up he stepped in an pulled the curtain closed after him. It was already tepid but he forced his body under the strong stream. He braced his hands on the tiled wall either side of the shower head and bowed his head so the water was hitting the nape of his neck. He smelled of smoke and fire but despite that he could smell her. He hadn't even touched her, he had come so close. She moved toward him, even tilted her head. Then she stepped back and smiled. She moved away and had to stop watching her. Otherwise he was in danger of pushing her up against that fire truck and kissing her. Sam focused on two firemen who were rolling up a hose, then over at an EMT who was packing his tools away. He chanced a look at her and found her walking away, watching him and smiling.

So he left.

He spent as little time as he could at the barn filling out the paperwork then hurried home before she made it out of the locker room. Now in the shower the water was hot, as hot as he could take it and it all but scalded a trail down his back. He opened his eyes and turned under the spray. His back fell against the cold tiles but the shock did nothing to distract his mind from the thoughts of her. She would smell of smoke too, she had been around the fire longer. Her face was smudged with soot and dirt. She would need a shower too. He imagined he heard the click of his bathroom door opening and it was vivid enough to make him turn to see. Through the blue coloured curtain he would see her shadow cross the small bathroom, she would only pull the curtain aside enough to step in, so as to not let any of the steam out.

He stood up taller, his back to the spray to block it from her. She would reach up and place her hands on his chest and he'd let her. He wouldn't reach out to her, he'd let her set the pace. And it would be slow. He just knew it would be.

Her lips would be hot on his skin, hotter than the water would ever reach and she would burn a trail of kisses down his chest to his navel. She was kneeling now, her hands caressing where her lips were forgetting. Sam tipped his head back into the water; let it wash over his face. He opened his mouth as he felt her nipping on his hip bone. His balls tensed, her hands cupped them as her lips brushed his pubic bone, her tongue appeared and licked his shaft from tip to base then swirled around to the underside and licked him back up to the top where she released him after rasping it across the sensitive tip.

"Oh god."

Sam fell back against the tiles again and almost lost his footing. He reached out and grabbed the shelf for balance but almost lost it again when she took him in her hot wet mouth completely, her tongue twirling around him as she sucked him in. Sam reached down and put a hand on her head, not wanting her to move but loving the friction. He buried his fingers in her hair and as she moved around him he rolled his hips. His bowed his head to see her, her hair was loose, wet tendrils around her head, on her back and on his thighs. His erection was fully extended and he could feel himself close. His hand tightened in her hair and his hips moved faster. He needed this release to be hard and fast, there would be time for slow and lazy later.

One of her hands squeezed his balls lightly while the other reached around to his ass to push him into her further. Sam tipped his head back squeezed his eyes closed and with a grunt he came. She continued to suck, squeezed his ass and thrust him into her mouth three more times before slowing down. When he stopped twitching, she slowly released him, her tongue still playing with his hot sensitive skin.

Gradually Sam opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. He tipped his head forward and looked down at his flaccid spent penis in his own hand and he smiled. He turned to face the water and washed his body down. His muscles ached and his head swam. He towelled off then went to his room where he collapsed on the bed. He lay in the dark thinking about her. Wondering if she had gone home after the barn or gone to the black penny. Wondering if she had taken a shower. Wondering if she had found the same release he had.

Sam rolled over in his bed and pulled the sheet up around him. Another day on patrol tomorrow, sitting in the car next to her, teasing her and watching her squirm.

He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: An FYI... this is set just after "Best Laid Plans" episode but the UC operation was never on the table so *that* call was never placed.

* * *

Andy rolled out of bed and dragged herself into the shower. The hot water was invigorating enough to wake her up fully and by the time she was dressed and walking out the door she was ready for the day. She strolled to work at a leisurely pace, stopping off at the coffee shop around the corner for a latte. She was queuing to place her order, spying the pastries in the display and debating whether to get an apple turnover or not.

"Good morning, What can I get for you?"

"Hmmm…can I get a large mocha latte with cream and a…" She pressed a finger to her lips.

"Trying to decide on your morning treat?" the barista asked as she prepared Andy's coffee.

"Oh who am I kidding, I'm not trying to decide if I should get one…just which one I should get?"

"Well we have a special on this morning, 2 cinnamon swirls for the price of one. It's a new recipe!"

"Sold. And could you add another latte, without cream, to the order?"

"Of course."

With the coffees in one hand, and the pastry bag in the other Andy got to the back door of the division and struggled to get it open. She juggled her packages and fished her keys out of her pocket. She held them between her teeth and bent down to swipe the sensor with her ID badge but couldn't get it to work.

"Dammit…" she mumbled as she tried again.

Sam approached, his bag slung over his shoulder and smiled at the scene that greeted him. She was almost bent in half, and looked like she was trying to lick the sensor. He watched her for a minute before finally speaking.

"Having trouble McNally?"

Andy looked over her shoulder without straightening up and smiled at him, her keys still dangling from her mouth.

"Help me!" she said but it came out garbled around her keys. He understood her but pretended not to.

"Sorry?"

"Sam…" she stood up and turned to him and shook her head to jingle the keys. He smiled and walked over to the door, swiped it with his own ID and pushed it open. She went to step in past him but stopped right in front of him. She jutted out her chin and shook her head again. He opened his hand beneath her mouth and she dropped her keys into it. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Maybe I will give you your coffee." She walked in through the bullpen to the break room and put her things onto one of the tables.

"One of those is for me?" He handed her back her keys.

She passed him his cup then opened the pastry bag. She took out one of the cinnamon swirls and looked at it with wide open eyes.

"Breakfast?"

Andy nodded. She sat into one of the chairs, propped her feet up onto another on and took a bite. Sam watched as she closed her eyes and let her head roll back then emitted a soft moan of delight. He was so transfixed on the scene before him, he didn't notice that she pushed the paper bag towards him.

"I got one for you."

"Huh?"

She opened her eyes, reached for her coffee and looked up at him as she took a sip.

"A cinnamon swirl. I got you one. Well they gave me a free one, you can have it."

"Oh, right. Thanks." He sat across from her and tore the bag open. He ripped a piece of the pastry off and popped it into his mouth. She was smiling crookedly at him as he drank his coffee. "What? Do I have a milk mustache or something?"

"No." she took another bite of her pastry and just kept smiling.

Oliver came in through the double doors and went straight to the coffee machine. He was already dressed in uniform and was fixing his vest as he waited for his coffee to pour.

"Hey!" he said to both of them. "Another day of solving crimes and filling in paperwork ahead!"

"You make it sound like the Scooby Doo team have desk duty." Sam said as Oliver came over to the table and joined them.

"Well if they did, they might not have had the high solve rate. Oh! Pastries!" Oliver reached over and took a chunk off the swirl that was in front of Sam and bit into it.

"Help yourself!"

Andy finished her own swirl and let her head roll back again as the taste lingered. Sam watched her tongue appear to lick her lips then one by one she suckled on her fingertips. He looked down at his own hand, sticky with the icing from his roll and instantly an image of her licking his fingers came to mind. He looked up to find her watching him with a crooked smile on her lips like she knew what he was thinking.

"So if you hear from him, will you let me know?" Oliver was talking. Still dazed by the image that was burning in his mind Sam looked over at Oliver and tried to recall what he had been saying.

"What?"

"Mark Smith. The Detective out of Division 12."

"Yeah, what about him?" Andy stood and took the crumpled paper bag to throw into the bin with her finished coffee.

"You're a hell of a listener Sam!"

"It's Monday, its early, gimme a break!"

"Yeah," Oliver bit another chunk of his swirl and watched Sam follow Andy out of the room with his eyes. "Well hopefully you won't be this distracted out on patrol today."

Oliver finished the pastry and dusted off his hands before he stood and left the room, patting Sam on the shoulder as he passed. Sam sat in the break room for a few minutes more. He was sure he would have the upper hand in the teasing department but it seemed something in Andy had snapped and she wasn't ready to sit back and take his ribbing any more. Slowly Sam got off the chair and went to the locker room to change into uniform before parade.

The parade room was full when he got there so he leaned back against the door frame and waited for Frank to finish his morning meeting. Once it was over he immediately went out to the car and was already sitting in the driver's seat when Andy arrived. She put her bag into the boot and climbed in beside him.

"What, no complaining about me driving?"

"No. Not today."

"What makes today so special?" he started the engine and pulled out onto the street.

"Yesterday I pulled a woman out of a burning car. I saved her life Sam!" She was alive with energy. Her smile was wide across her face and Sam couldn't help but respond with a crooked smile of his own. "It was amazing. I was amazing!"

"Yeah, you were." Sam laughed with her. "But don't let it get to your head McNally. Cockiness can get you killed on this job."

"I'm not being cocky! I don't think I'm invincible or anything, it's just for the first time…I just feel like I can make it, rather than fake it."

"Good." Sam glanced over. She was still smiling.

The radio crackled asking them for their location. Andy took the handset and responded.

"Car 15-oh-5, report to Doyle's Bar on the corner of Queen st West and Markham st. Manger called after a hold up."

"Car 15-oh-5 responding. Over and out."

At the bar, Sam walked in ahead while Andy went to her bag to get her notebook. He found the manager sitting at the bar, a bottle of old Scottish whiskey Glenfiddich in his hand. The room was well lit, narrow and long with booths along the wall across from the bar. The walls were decorated with photos from parties held at the bar, patrons and staff smiling and drinking. In one booth, near where the manager was sitting there was another man, lying down, out cold.

"You reported a robbery?"

"Attempted robbery." The manager nodded his head towards the unconscious man. "He came in just after I opened. I was getting ready for the lunch rush, sorting out the tills and checking pumps. He pulled a gun but I think it was fake."

"You think it was fake?"

"I didn't want to touch it." He pointed at the ground behind the bar. Sam craned his neck to look over and saw a shotgun on the floor.

"Okay, start from the beginning…what happened?"

"I was going to the stock room to restock the liquor shelf. When I came back he was standing right there. He was shouting for me to open the safe, and I told him it was on time release and I couldn't open it. He got mad, he pulled the gun out of his coat so I threw a bottle of whiskey at him."

"Wait what? You threw a bottle of whiskey? At a guy who was pointing a shotgun at you?"

Andy came in and hurried over to where Sam was standing. She was flipping through her notebook trying to find an empty page and was writing the time and date at the top.

"Yeah, well it was instinct I guess…Andy? Andy McNally?" The manager was watching he, and he tilted his head to get a better angle to look at her face.

"Yeah!" she looked up to see who called her name.

"Excuse me," he smiled as he took in her uniform. "Officer Andy McNally…"

"Neil?"

"Oh my god! You have been busy!" He stood up and opened his arms and she stepped in and hugged him tight. "Sorry," he said when he released her. "That's probably not allowed while you are in uniform."

Andy looked up at Sam who was watching the scene with a curious expression on his face. She blushed and stepped back then fiddled with her notebook to refocus.

"That's ok. So…you were robbed?"

"No, he didn't get anything but a bottle of whiskey to the head."

"We'll need to call a bus in to take care of this guy."

"I have video footage for you guys as well." He held out a USB stick towards Andy but Sam reached out and took it. He pressed the button on his shoulder radio and stepped away to make the call for an ambulance.

"You threw a bottle of whiskey at him?" Andy walked over to check the perp out. He wasn't cut but had a golf ball sized welt on his forehead where the bottle connected. His pulse was strong and steady so Andy stepped back, careful not to walk on the broken glass on the floor.

"Yeah, damn expensive bottle too." Neil but the other bottle onto the bar.

"Who knew whiskey could be used for crime prevention," she said.

"So…you're a cop?"

"Yeah, about 14 months now."

"Wow I'm stunned. I can't believe it."

"Why so stunned?" she smiled at him and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well the Andy I knew was more interested in breaking rules than following them."

"That was a long time ago."

"McNally…" Sam was by the door and called her over. She nodded at Neil and walked over. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion there…"

"Neil? We went to school together. I haven't seen in in forever."

"Ok so do you want to maybe get his statement before you find out what he's been up to for the last 4 years?"

"Yeah, of course, sorry."

Sam watched as Andy flipped her notebook open and returned to Neil who was sitting, waiting at the bar. She stood next to him and was writing furiously in her notebook. He shook his head and went over to stand next to her where he could watch Neil up closely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: So I broke a couple of fingers (stupid embarrassing story... me vs wall... wall won!) and I tried typing this up with the cast on but it took ages. So its only a week chapter. Gonna try to sort something out for the next one. Hope there aren't too many typos.

* * *

"So he was living abroad, in Europe pretty much since we left school. He trained as a chef in France then moved to Italy and worked in a bar, he ended up running that bar."

Andy spoke fast with excitement as she and Sam drove around in the patrol car. Since they had left Doyle's bar she had been filling him in on all the wonderful things Neil had been doing since she last saw him.

"He moved back to Toronto when his dad got sick and now he runs Doyle's bar. Isn't that amazing?" she asked as she turned to him with a wide smile. Sam nodded. "He's done so much in so little time."

"And all you did was become a copper." Sam finished for her.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"No?"

"No of course not. I love my job, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world!"

Sam glanced over and was pleased by the stricken look on her face. "Good." Was all he said.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Then Sam looked over and saw her looking out the window with a wistful look on her face.

"So, you and Neil…high school sweethearts?"

"Ha!" she covered her mouth to stop any more laughter from coming out. "God no. We had a fling for a while but it didn't work. We were to busy getting into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Oh the kind that shouldn't be on a coppers record."

"Intriguing." Sam smiled at her and she knew that wasn't going to be the end of that interrogation. But before he could continue the radio buzzed for attention.

"Car 15-oh-5, report location, over."

"This is car 15-oh-5," Andy responded. "Were just past the corner westbound on Bloor st and Bay st."

"Report to Toronto General for a consultation. Call came in from Dr. Jefferson requesting a unit immediately."

"Copy that. Car 15-oh-5, responding, over and out."

Sam flicked on the sirens and sped up to get there as fast as he could. They parked in the drop off zone and hurried through to the ER reception. When they asked for Dr Johnson they were shown to the back area and to the nurses' station there.

"Thanks for coming so fast. We can't get hold of her parents, we're not even sure if she has any. She's doesn't match any of the missing kids we have on BOLO report, and she's not talking to anyone." The doc started to walk through the ward, and gestured for them to follow. "We can't even examine her but there are obvious signs of sexual trauma."

"What?" Sam tugged on the doctor's arm and forced him to stop walking and face them.

"The girl. There are obvious signs of sexual trauma, but we can't complete an examination without her being traumatized further."

"What happened to her?" Andy asked.

"We don't know. She walked in the door and collapsed." The doctor shrugged off Sam's arm and continues to walk. In the corner there was a small room with the label "Suture Room" on the frosted glass door. The doc opened the door and slowly pushed it open. The room was small, just big enough for a hospital bed. It was well lit but stocked with floor to ceiling shelving that made it seem even smaller than it actually was. A young girl lay on the bed in a small ball, her knees up to her chest and her head bowed between them. She was wearing a skirt and a tattered jumped. A scruffy pair of converse sneakers was on the floor and her feet were covered with grimy gray socks. She couldn't have been more than 13 years old.

Sam and Andy approached the bed. Andy walked around the foot of the bed to the other side. "Honey?" she said as she approached the girls head. The girl looked up at her but didn't move. Her eyes were wide with fear. "My name is Andy. I'm a police officer. I'm here to help you, ok?"

Andy reached a hand out to the girls shoulder but the girl shied away from her touch.

"Okay, I won't touch you." Andy held her hands up defensively to show the girl. She looked over at Sam who shook his head almost imperceptibly. "Did someone hurt you?" The girl didn't respond. "Are you hurt?" Still no response. "Okay, how about I sit here with you for a while."

Sam gestured for the doctor to follow him out of the room, leaving Andy alone with the girl.

"Did anyone come in with her?" Sam asked once they were out in the hall.

"No one on my staff saw her with anyone. She was found in the parking lot, dazed and she collapsed just outside the door. One of the porters carried her in but while she was being wheeled into the ER she came to and started screaming and trashing about."

"And the sexual trauma?"

"Bruising and scraping on the inside of her thighs. Her nails and hands are scratched and there are contusions on her wrists, as if she was tied or held down."

"What's the plan of action?"

The doctor wiped his head with his hand then brought it down to rest on his hip. "I honestly don't know. We could sedate her for examination but she had been through enough."

"Did she have any bags or ID of any kind?"

"No, nothing."

Sam covered his mouth and closed his eyes. "We'll need to have her examined. Have you called child services?"

"Yeah, they are on the way."

"Okay, we'll stay with her until they get here."

The doc walked off and Sam returned to the room where Andy was sitting on a foot stool beside the bed. She had her arms folded on the bed beside the girl and was resting her head sideways on it. Sam could hear her talking but stepped closer to make out what she was saying.

"Sometimes things happen that we can't control. But that doesn't mean it's our fault. And they don't happen because we are bold, or because we are bad. They have no reason, they just happen. And all we can do is try to pick ourselves up…"

"Can't control." The girl spoke so softly Andy wasn't sure if she heard her.

"That's right honey." Andy moved her hand across the mattress closer to where the girls hand was, but let her close the final distance. After a moment's hesitation the girls hand snaked across the bed and closed over some of Andy's fingers. "What happened?"

"I was over at Queens Park last night." Her voice was trembling. "Someone hit me on the head with something…When I came to, someone was…jumping on top of me…it really hurt."

Andy looked up and Sam who was gripping the bar at the sides of the bed with such force that she thought it might break.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No…it was dark." Tears fell down the girls face and onto the pillow.

"That's ok." Andy reached up and stroked the girl's hair away from her face. "But the doctor needs to check you out. Would that be ok?" The girl shook her head vigorously. "I'll stay with you, the whole time. I'll be right here." The girl slowly nodded her head and squeezed Andy's hand. Andy looked up at Sam to go get the doctor.

Sam paced the hallway while a doctor examined the girl, whose name they found out to be Karen Walker. She had been changed into a gown and after the examination Andy stayed by her side while a nurse washed her gently with a soft sponge. Karen cried and screamed, but held Andy's hand throughout.

When it was all over she fell into a deep sleep. A porter came and pushed her into a semi private ward and Andy re-joined Sam in the hallway. She found him leaning against a window, his forehead pressed to the pane of glass.

"Sam…" Slowly he turned to face her and she saw granite determination on his face. "She's gone back to the ward. The doc says there is scraping right up her inner thighs, slight tearing on her inner wall and blood and smearing too."

"God dammit…" Sam closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "She's just a kid."

"She is sleeping now."

"Children services are here. Making calls to see if they can locate her family."

"She said she is in foster care in York. But she only moved there a week ago so she didn't know the address."

"I'll let CS know."

He moved to walk past her but she took his arm and stopped him before he left.

"Sam…"

He stopped and looked down at her. His face was still hard and clear of anything but fury. She squeezed his arm but slowly he shook his head, urging her to let him go without question. She understood so she did.

Sam stood still for a moment even after her hand fell off his arm and down by her side. He wanted to say more to her, anything, but the words wouldn't form on his lips so he didn't. When he left she watched him go then turned back to follow the porter who took Karen to the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry I missed out on giving you guys an update yesterday! I miss the reviews as much as you guys miss the story! :D

~ This is gonna be a Swarek centric fic, incase you didn't already know that!

~ Chapter dedicated to "RBRedux" for giving my WIP a chance! I shall reward you with riches...as long as you count frequent updates as riches! :D

* * *

When Sam came back from talking with child services he was itching to leave the hospital. Andy was still sitting with the girl who had since woken up. She was no longer talking but continued to hold onto Andy's hand. Sam brought her a coffee and sat with them for a few minutes but it was too much for him. He left the room and was pacing the hall when the doctor approached with a couple trailing behind him. Sam didn't need to be a detective to know these were Karen's foster parents. The woman was wearing mismatched clothes that she had clearly just thrown on when she got the call. The man was dressed in a business suit, but his tie had been pulled loose.

"Officer Swarek, this is Mr and Mrs Griffen, Karen's foster parents."

"Hi, I'm Officer Sam Swarek." He shook hands with them both but the mother was looking past him at the door to the ward. "I'd just like to ask you a few questions before you see her."

"Will this take long?" Mr Griffen asked as he placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her close.

"No. Can you tell me why she was out last night without supervision?"

"Karen goes to a music program at UofT. she is incredibly gifted piano player and as soon as we heard her play we enrolled her into the program."

"And she was there last night?"

"It runs three nights a week, from 8pm until 10. She was supposed to wait for me at the university but she must have left... I was late." He put a hand up to his head. He was clearly upset. "the place was locked up when I got then I raced home to see if she was there. She wasn't."

"We called the police immediately but they said we had to wait before they would put out an amber alert."

"She's a foster kid, they presumed she ran away."  
Sam bowed his head and wrote on his notebook.

"Can we please go in and see her now?" the woman pleaded.

"Here," the man handed Sam a business card. "Take this, call me if you have any more questions, but please, please let us go in and see her."

"Of course." Sam took the card and stepped aside for them to go in.

Both Andy and the girl were startled by the door opening and the couple rushing in. The mother raced to the head of the bed and snatched Karen into a tight hug. The father stood behind, his hands on his wife's shoulders. He reached down to touch Karen's leg but hesitated then pulled away.

"Hi, I'm Officer Andy McNally."

"Thank you for staying with her." Mr Griffen said as he shook her hand.

"She is incredibly brave."

"Yeah...she is."

Hurt and grief was written over his face as he looked down at Karen who was crying into his wife's chest.

"I'll leave you to it." Andy said when she saw Sam standing at the door.

"Lets get back to the barn," Sam said. He was already hurrying towards the car, not checking to see if she was following. The drive back was silent and tense. Andy knew, now was not the time to ask him if he wanted to talk. The jovial mood that enveloped them earlier had evaporated and left them in a haze of anger. In the bullpen Sam hurried over to where Jerry was sitting at his desk.

"Jerry, we got a call about a young girl who was attacked in Queens park last night."

"Another one?"

"It was the same MO as last year."

"What is going on?" Andy asked. "This has happened before?"

Jerry glanced over at her and grimaced. Sam looked over his shoulder at her but quickly looked away.

"Last summer four girls were raped in the city." Jerry said, his voice was steady but dripping with anger.

"Girls...not women?" Andy said tentatively.

"We got a collar for it but I didn't like it." He turned his focus to his computer an pulled up the file.

"Mark Halford. He was at all scenes, had access to the girls and there was DNA evidence."

"DNA? Then it had to be him."

"Oh it was him, there is no question of that...but I don't think he acted alone. There is a group in the city, and underground club of men, and women, who prey on these girls."

"Jesus..."

Sam walked away from the desk and started to pace. His hands were on his hips, his head was bowed low. Andy watched him for a moment then turned her attention back to Jerry.

"There is no way he could have orchestrated this, he didn't have the intelligence...each girl was found in the place where they had been attacked, they had been drugged with a sedative, none of the girls could give us much information on the attacks.

"Karen said she was hit over the head with something."

"The doc will do a toxicology and we'll see if we're dealing with the same substance."

"Did you get any info off him?"

"Nothing." Jerry leaned back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling. "Once he was arrested he never said a word. All throughout his trial, sentencing...nothing. He is under constant surveillance and throughout his time in jail he has never spoken."

"I'm going to Chatham." Sam said without stopping his pacing.

"Sam he won't talk to you." Jerry turned in his hair to face him.

"I'm going to Chatham," he repeated. "I have to try..." He fished his car keys out of his pocket and studied them in his hand.

"Okay. Go, I'll talk to Frank."

Sam nodded and started to walk out. Andy followed right behind him and caught up with him in the car lot.

"Sam! Wait!"

"Stay here McNally."

"No!" she practically screamed it at him. A few officers that were in the lot turned around but no one paid them mush attention. "I'm not letting you go there alone."

"McNally-"

"This isn't up for debate. I'm going."

She walked by him and got into the car. He stood for a moment, trying to decide if there was a way he could forcibly remove her then got into the driver seat.

They drove to the city in silence and it wasn't until they reached the highway and he could drive easier that she spoke. Sam was surprised that she was able to hold it in for that long and glanced over at her. She was twisted in her seat so she could face him better.

"Talk to me," was all she said but he knew what she meant. The dark cloud that was hanging over his head was visible to everyone he guessed.

"I'm fine."

"Fine? That's why you are squeezing that steering wheel and your foot had been pressed to the floor since we hit the city limits."

"I just want to get there."

"Sam…" she urged him to talk.

"Andy leave it. If I wanted to talk to you I would. Clearly I don't so just drop it."

Knowing she wouldn't get anything out of him Andy sat back into her chair and turned to look out the window and they drive the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Jerry watched Sam hurry out towards the car lot then made his way over to Frank's office. He could see him on the phone as he knocked and silently entered. Frank waved him over as he finished his call and hung up the phone.

"Detective Barbar…" Frank said smiling but then noted the expression on Jerry's face was not a happy one. "What is it?"

"Young girl was raped last night in Queens Park. She was 13."

"Jesus." Immediately on alert, Frank sat forward.

"I'm waiting on medical reports back but the dates sync up to last year…"

"Mark Halford."

"Yep."

"You always thought he wasn't working alone."

"Same date, similar MO." Jerry spoke about details and it all came flooding back like it was yesterday. "Toxicology will let us know if she was sedated."

"Let me know as soon as you do."

"There is something else…" Jerry washed his face with his hands as he struggled to speak. "Sam is gone up to Chatham."

"Sam?"

"He took the call to the hospital and saw the girl. He's just after leaving to talk to Halford."

"Halford hasn't spoken a word since his arrest."

"I know but there was no stopping him."

"This case nearly killed him last time."

"I know." The two of them sat in silence for a minute. "Look, It's something he has to do. I'll have his back."

"Keep me tight in the loop on this one."

"I will."

Jerry was already out the door when he waved back at Frank. He hurried over to the phone and called the hospital to put urgency on the tests then called Chatham prison to prepare them for Sam.

* * *

Chatham prison was a tall light bricked building with long arching windows and a dome roof. The entrance had tall columns either side of the door that opened into a large hallway. The floor was tiled with black and white in a checked pattern but the walls were the off white colour that adorned the walls of almost every prison she had been in. They walked right up to reception and the prison guard turned to them with a smile.

"Officer Swarek?" he said and he passed Sam a clipboard and paper. "Sign your weapons in here. Your division called and we have the prisoner in an interview room ready for you."

Sam signed in his gun and passed the clip board for Andy to do the same. Once they were ready the prison guard showed them through the halls to the right door.

"He's just through there."

Sam put his hand on the door then turned to face Andy. She smiled at him reassuringly then nodded her head. Sam pushed the door open and they both walked in. Mark Halford was sitting at the table with his hands cuffed in front of him. He was wearing a denim shirt and jeans. He sat up ram rod street his face cold and expressionless as he stared straight ahead.

"Mark Halford…" Sam spoke as he pulled out a chair across from him and sat into it. "How have you been? Enjoying your stay at the pleasure of your majesty?" No response. Sam talked to him about his case tried to rile him up but the whole time there was nothing from Halford. He simply continued to stare at some point on the wall, his eyes unfocused, his expression empty. Andy stayed silent an let Sam drive the interview but it seemed he was the only one to get riled up. Until finally Sam mentioned the attack on Karen Walker.

"She's 13. Queens park. Night time attack… any of this sounding familiar?" Still nothing. Sam watched him for a moment then shook his head. He stood up and marched out of the room. Andy followed, but when she turned back to close the door she looked over at him and caught him watching her, a crooked smile on his face, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

Back in the car Sam drove home at speed. Andy glanced at him bit didn't speak. His jaw clenched over and over, as he grinded his teeth. His fingers tightened their grip on the steering wheel and he constantly shuffled in his seat. He didn't speak, she didn't force him to an they made the complete journey in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: A nice long chapter for you! WOOO!

~Sorry for any typos!

* * *

Jerry was talking on the phone when they got back to the division. Frank saw Sam walking through the bullpen and hurried out to meet him at the desk.

"Anything?"

Sam shook his head and leaned on the desk, then got off the desk and started to pace behind it. Andy had just caught up with them now and stood at the top of the stairs. Frank sat on the corner of the desk and Jerry hung up the phone.

"Don't stress it Sam, he hasn't spoken in over a year," he said to his friend when he saw the stricken look on his face. "That was the hospital. Toxicology came in, she was drugged with a barbiturate called seconal. Its mild enough but in a strong enough dose, which is what she got it can almost anesthetise entirely."

"How was it injected?" Frank asked.

"Puncture wound on the back of her neck near her shoulder." Jerry pointed it out on his own body by tapping two fingers, where his shoulder met his neck. "She would have been out for a couple of hours."

"She said she woke up with someone on top of her." Andy spoke up. "If she was out for a few hours…" her voice trailed off as her words sank in.

"There were traces of DNA on her body…two different sets of DNA." Jerry said.

"Oh god." Frank stood up from the table. Sam had walked over to the wall and placed both of his hands flat against it. He was partially bent over as if her was feeling sick.

"There is an officer with the girl at the moment trying to get a photofit, but if she was head on the head, then drugged… it was night time she was scared…I'm not expecting much."

"Footpatrol?" Frank asked.

"Out at Queens Park, canvasing, checking for witnesses. Checked CCTV footage in the area, nothing is showing up yet."

Slowly frank nodded his head, knowing that Jerry had everything in motion, all angles covered. "Okay. Let me know if there are any changes." He walked over to where Sam was standing and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, go home. Get some rest."

"Yes, sir."

Frank walked off. Jerry stood and stretched his sore muscles. "Sammy, come for a drink with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me get changed, I'll meet you there."

Jerry walked off and Andy approached Sam tentatively. He stood up straight and turned to face her. His face was deathly pale and his jaw was still twitching with tension.

"Now it's your turn to offer me words of comfort?" he said his voice cold and angry.

"I don't have words to comfort you Sam."

"You're right, you don't."

He walked by her and she let him. Watched him walk through the bullpen to the men's locker room then went to the ladies and changed out of her uniform. When she came out, her bag slung over her shoulder she paused outside the men's room for a moment, wondering if she should go in to talk to him, then pushed her hesitation aside as she opened the door.

The rows of lockers were empty. The benches cleaned of the usual debris of a shift change, except for Sam's bag. His clothes were on the floor and half out of his bag. She couldn't hear the shower going as she walked further into the room.

"Sam?" she called out but there was no response. Just as she was about to turn and leave when she heard his voice.

"I know it's different but it doesn't matter. It all hurts the same."

There was a pause. Sam stepped further still into the room.

"Yah, she was only 13…same as you….I don't know…"

Andy stopped in her tracks when she heard his take a deep shaky breath and then released it in a ragged sob.

"No, I'm not going back to see him. I'm through with all the counselling bullshit. It just doesn't work for me, you know I'm not a talker…It worked for you, and that's great, but…No, I can't. Not yet."

His voice got a little louder as Sam walked back towards the main area of the locker room. Andy turned and hurried to the door, knowing that he would hate that she was overhearing his conversation.

"I'll call you in a while…Yeah…ok…I'll see if I can get some time off to see you…ok, I love you."

Andy was at the door when Sam turned the corner to the lockers and she made like she was just entering the room. He was just out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his hips. He was looking at the phone in his hands as he walked to his bag and only looked up at the last minute.

"Sam…" she stepped towards him but still hung near the doorway.

"What are you doing in here McNally?" He looked back down to his bag, shoved his phone in and pulled out some clothes.

"I came in to see…if you…if you wanted to talk…or something?"

"Or something? He looked up at her with a crooked smile. "What are you offering exactly?"

"I just thought you might want to talk, or go for a drink."

"I am going for a drink. Specifically so I don't have to talk."

"Oh, ok."

"So eh…if you don't mind." He tugged on the knot in his towel and it loosened around his hips. He smiled at the look on her face as she turned and left the room.

* * *

The black penny was quiet for the amount of people in the room. Sam spotted Andy sitting with Chris and Gail, She was obviously watching the door as she was half out of her seat by the time he closed the door behind him. Jerry was sitting alone at the bar and had two glasses of whiskey in front of him. Sam went over and sat in the empty seat beside him. He took the glass without a word and swallowed the drink in one. Jerry watched him then did the same with his own drink. He gestured at the bar for another round. This time when the glasses were placed in front of them they lifted them and clinked them then took a sip each.

"Sam…you can't go through this again."

"No Traci tonight?"

"I won't let you."

"I guess she has Leo tonight."

"I can't see you hurting as much as you did last year." Sam was about to speak again but Jerry put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Sammy…stop."

From across the room Andy watched the exchange with interest. Chris and Gail talked on without her attention. She focused on Sam. His tense shoulder, bowed head and his left foot bouncing on the step of the chair. They talked for a while but it seemed that Jerry was making all the effort. Sam nodded his head, spoke in short sentences but all the while his foot was bouncing and his shoulders were squared. Jerry finished his drink and when Sam offered to buy another he refused.

"No, I'm going home. I'm going to get some sleep and you should too."

"I will."

Jerry stood away from the bar and patted his friend on the shoulder then walked out. Andy watched Sam for a moment then picked up her drink and walked over to sit beside him, taking the seat that Jerry just left.

"Ah McNally, I was wondering how long it would take you." He spoke as he took a drink form the barman.

"For what?"

"To come over and try to get me to open up."

"I'm not going to try to do that."

"Oh?"

"No." She kept her eyes forward as she sipped her own drink. "I just don't think you should be drinking alone"

Sam lifted his glass to her in a salute and sipped with her. They sat in silence for that drink then another. Then Andy ordered a third and Sam got up to use the bathroom. When he returned he didn't take his seat, instead he reached for his glass and drank the dregs of his drink in on go.

"I'm off."

He was slightly unsteady as he reached into his pocket for his keys and tried to take his coat from the back of the chair

"You're not even thinking about driving."

"Driving? Yes, I'm drunk. I shouldn't."

"Sam, you need to get a cab."

"Of course I didn't."

"Huh?" she finished her own drink and stood up then walked out with him to the car lot. The cool fresh air seemed to make him worse and he staggered towards his truck. "No, you're drunk, you can't drive."

"Are you driving?" he handed her his keys. She took them but guided him away from the car, one hand on her arm, the other on his back.

"No, we're getting a cab."

"Oh."

They weren't at the curb for long when the cab pulled up. She shoved him into the back seat and climbed in behind him. He let his head fall back against the window shelf and closed his eyes over. Andy called her address out to the driver and looked over at Sam. His hand was splayed out on the leather seat between them and it would have been so easy to reach across those few inches and clasp his hand in hers. But those inches may as well have been miles. She knew he would shake her off and as if he knew what she was thinking, his hand balled up into a fist then moved to cover his face. The drive to Andy's place was short and he wasn't sure why she was tugging him out of the cab. He stood on the street as she paid the driver and wondered briefly where he was.

"Come on in, I'll get you a coffee." She said and she pulled his arm into her place. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "You don't want to wake up tomorrow with a head on you," she said. She was speaking fast, as she tried to open the door then finally the key slipped in and she pushed it open. She stepped into the hallway and moved aside with a gesture for him to follow. He did without a word and stood in the hallway as she closed the door. When it closed over and the lock slid into place Sam moved.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him then kissed her. He pushed her against the door and kissed her harder, pressed his body against her as his hands gripped her shoulders even tighter. She moved her hands up to push him away, but found her fingers curling around his neck and pulling him in even tighter. His hands moved off her shoulders, down her arms to grip her waist. She squirmed against him as his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth.

He pulled her shirt out of her jeans and in one motion yanked it off over her head, then snatched her lips back into his kiss. His hands stroked her back, as one moved up and down her spine, the other moved down over her butt then curled down her leg to her knee and lifted it around his waist. He lowered his body slightly and picked her up. Her legs went around him in the most natural way and he turned to walk them both towards the kitchen.

There was a free standing island in the centre of the kitchen. He perched her on there and allowed his hands then to roam all over her body. She leaned back, rested on her elbows as his lips kissed her neck and chest. She tightened the grip she had on him with her legs, pulled him even closer until she could feel his erection pressing into her. She moaned and squirmed as his hands flew down to her jeans. He opened the button and the zipper and she lifted her ass to help him pull them off her. He pulled them off her along with her panties. Her hands were on his jeans, tugging on his fastenings but she was taking too long. He brushed her hands away and undid them himself and dropped them to his ankles.

With both hands on her hips he pulled her closer to the edge then kissed her. His tongue opened her lips, licked the inside of her cheeks and tousled with her tongue then in a quick smooth movement he entered her with a grunt. He stilled for a moment, his breath uneven and ragged. Andy tightened her grip with her legs and slowly he pulled out, almost all the way then drove right back into her. Andy moaned. The cold sensation of the marble counter top and the burning heat from his body was a beautiful mixed combination. She leaned back and gave him a stunning view of her breasts, bouncing and moving with each slow thrust be made into her. With one hand on the small of her back, he reached up and undid the clasp of her bra then tossed it aside.

He leaned down and captured one nipple with his mouth, suckled and licked then moved onto the other one. Andy's fingers scraped red lines on his back and arms as she gripped him tighter as he sped up. He straightened, pulled her hips closer and pumped into her. She gripped the edge of the counter to counter his pushing and the friction caused that wonderful quiver to start in her centre.

Her breath caught in her throat and he could feel her body tensing. A film of sweat was forming on his face, the strain of holding back. He knew walking in her door that this was a bad idea. And when he kissed her it became a worse idea. But he didn't care. He needed this. Wanted it. Had wanted it for a long time and what better time than when he was waiting for oblivion. And here it was. His whole body was tingling. He could feel her tremor starting, her legs tightened around him and her counter pushing stopped and he knew she was on edge. His fingers dug into hips and he thrust into her finally feeling his release explode as hers gripped him and pulled him over into ecstasy with her.

He fell forward over her and they both lay there panting. Only then did they realise that the lights were off, the curtains were open and the moonlight was streaming in. Slowly Sam pushed off her, his hands rested either side of her torso and he looked down at her. Her hair was fanned out on the counter behind her, her eyes were closed and her face was so relaxed he thought she might be sleeping. Then she opened her eyes and turned to face him with a shy smile, he couldn't help but return.

Sam straightened fully then reached down to pull up his jeans and boxers. He half turned from her to allow her some privacy to get dressed in then remembered her had tossed her top over his head by the door.

"Um…" Sam glanced at her over his shoulder. She was sitting on the edge of the counter, her fingers curled around the edge and she watched him without blushing. "…one sec."

He hurried over to the door to grab her top then back to her and handed it to her. She slipped it on then jumped down off the counter to put on her jeans.

"So…coffee?" she asked as she turned on the lights.

"Eh…yeah." Sam watched her walk around the kitchen, fill the kettle and grab two mugs from the press and all the while he was imagining her skin under her fingers, her breasts under his lips and her face as she came, her lips parting on a ragged breath. Sam shook his head to rid himself of those images. He wanted to cross the kitchen and pull her to him again, and then she turned to him and smiled. He was already moving closer. He walked around the counter and came up behind her. Slipped his hands around her waist and hugged her back to him. She sighed against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey…" he muttered against her ear and she smiled.

"Hey."

"So that happened."

"Ha, yeah, it did." Her voice was but a whisper.

"I didn't mean to just pounce…I meant it to be a hell of a lot smoother than that."

"Meant what to be?"

"My seduction of you."

"So you've thought about it?"

"Pretty much nothing but it."

She chuckled and he loved the way her body jiggled against his. They were silent for a moment; the only sound in the room was the kettle coming to a boil. She didn't want to break the contact to reach for it but his hands slipped away from her and he took a step back.

When the coffee was ready she passed him his cup. He leaned back against the island counter and she leaned back opposite him.

"You seemed to be having an intense chat with Jerry earlier."

"Yeah." He didn't commit to the conversation and instead looked away and sipped his coffee.

"He's worried about you."

"Yep."

"Sam…"

"Don't. Andy please don't."

"I just want to-"

"But I don't." He put down his coffee and started to walk out. She followed.

"Sam, wait." She tugged on his arm to stop him from reaching the door. "Wait…"

"For what Andy, for what!"

"I know you aren't a talker, I know you are hurting-"

"What the hell do you know Andy. You don't know anything."

"I know what this is doing to you. If counselling didn't work for you before maybe it was a bad match! It's not a weakness Sam."

"What? You were listening to my phone call?" He shook her arm off him. "God dammit Andy, it's got nothing to do with you! Can't you just leave it alone!"

He stared at her for a moment then turned and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: So sorry for this being such a short chapter but I figured you guys were better with at least this, than no update. I'm kinda blocked! So any inspiration you have, send it my way!

* * *

Sam walked all the way home and every step engrained a new level of regret. He wanted so much to turn back and run to her door but he wasn't sure she would even open it. By the time he got home he was fit to crawl into bed. But sleep evaded him. He tossed and turned until the sun came up, then he showered and dressed. He sat at the corner of his bed tying his shoes and was inundated with sensations from last night. Her hips moving against his, her warm skin under his finger's, her tongue caressing his…the images went on and on, swirling round his mind.

He skipped breakfast and went straight to the division. In the locker room her changed and went into the break room for a coffee. From here he would see when she came in and he was going to try and talk to her. If she would listen. He saw her coming in with Traci and they both went into the locker room. He didn't give her a chance to be half dressed and instead hurried over to talk to her.

Traci was bent over the stool, digging through her bag, Andy was sitting on the stool next to her talking on the phone.

"Yeah I'm working until about 7 tonight…dinner sounds great…Yeah, ok see you there." she hung up the phone and turned to put it into her bag when she saw Sam. He took a few steps closer. Traci looked up then and felt the tension explode in the room.

"Eh…I'll just go grab a coffee." She hurried out and Sam closed the distance and stopped right in front of her locker.

"Andy…I'm sorry." His voice was low and he struggled to get the words out. Not the apology he wanted to apologise. "I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are."

"It wasn't how it was supposed to go. I wasn't supposed to yell at you and run away after…"

She looked up at him and smiled. "After."

"Yeah, after. I was supposed to hug you…" he stepped closer. "Kiss you…" he reached out and took her hands in his then lifted on up to kiss the inside of her wrist. "then roll over and have my way with you again." He smiled against her wrist.

Andy smiled then when he tugged a little on her hands and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he said into her hair and tightened his hug.

"Sam…" she pulled away from him but he didn't let her out of the circle of his arms. "Thank you, for the apology. But…"

"But it's not accepted unless I bare my soul?"

"No, no of course not." Andy tried to find the words. "I just want you to know, if you do want to talk, I'm here."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'm still here." She leaned back into his hug and he held her tightly against him. She thought she heard him whisper "thank you" against her hair and she smiled.

After he managed to pry his arms from around her Sam left the women's locker room and went to the coffee station in the centre of the bull pen where Oliver was making a cup.

"Hey brother, how goes it?"

"Not bad. Been better." Sam grabbed a couple of cups and spooned in some coffee.

"Heard about that case you took yesterday with Jerry. That's tough man."

"Yeah, toughest."

"Did you get anywhere in Chatham?"

"No, nothing." He poured in the water and a bit of sugar than stirred the coffee and put lids on them. They both walked to the parade room and sat on the table along the back.

When Andy walked in she glanced over and smiled. Sam held out a cup for her. She walked over and took it then went across the room to sit with Traci.

"What was that?" Oliver asked his finger wagging between Sam and Andy.

"Coffee."

Oliver raised an eyebrow but let it drop as Frank walked in. He hurried to the top of the room an forwent the usual pleasantries.

"Okay, yesterday we had a report of sexual assault in Queens park." The crowd of coppers in the room mumbled, each of them voicing their own anger and need for justice. "And this morning there was another one. Young girl was found unconscious in North Park just after dawn this morning. A young woman walking her dog found her. She was brought to Toronto General. Tanya McArther, aged 14."

"Jesus Christ." Sam's voice was loud enough to be heard around the whole room, everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Detective Barbar is working on this case."

Jerry entered from the side door to the podium and distributed some pages around the room.

"These are known associates of Mark Halford, who was arrested last summer for sexual assault of 4 minors. We never believed he was working alone and now we need to find out for sure. BOLO is in operation for these three men."

"Anything from the girl?" Oliver asked.

"She was sedated. Doesn't remember anything."

"Thank god," Sam blurted out. Any turned to look over her shoulder at him. He had his head bent back against the wall behind him, and his eyes were closed.

"There is however multiple angles of CCTV footage in the area that are being studied as we speak." Jerry was silent for a minute and he let his words sink in. "I don't need to tell you how important it is for us to solve this, and solve it fast."

Murmurs of agreement went round the room. Jerry stepped down and Frank took his spot on the

"I need two squads in the area to canvas, Peckstien that's you, and-"

"I'll go." Sam volunteered.

"Okay, and Chris your to go to the hospital and swap with Officer Andrews who has been there for hours."

"Yes sir."

"That's it." Frank held up his hands. "Go out there, get these guys, and come home safe."

Sam went to the board and snatched up the radio for his car then went out the door. Andy watched him leave, went over to check the board and saw that she was supposed to be riding with him. She forced out a puff of air over her face. Traci came up behind her and draped and arm over her shoulder.

"C'mon, you can ride with me. Noelle is riding the desk again today."

Andy smiled and let Traci lead her out into the hallway but as they turned the corner towards the car lot they spotted Sam leaning against the wall, twirling the car keys with one finger. Traci nudged her with her elbow then walked off.

"You waited for me?"

"Yeah. We're partners. You got my back, right?"

"Yeah. Always."

Sam let his smile curve up on one side and they walked in silence to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Mini chapter. Couldnt sleep, woke up early and decided to surprise you guys!

~ Shamelessly stole Andys line from the show. I'm sure you will all spot it.

* * *

It was a long day out at North Park interviewing potential witnesses. They canvassed the businesses in the area, walked the park a thousand times. Andy went for sandwiches but Sam remained in the park. When she brought lunch back he barely ate any of it before tossing it into the trash. He didn't talk between interviews and Andy used all her will power to keep form asking him questions. She took notes during the interviews, kept her hands busy to stop herself from reaching out to him. His voice was cold and hard and she could see himself trying to switch everything off so he could cope.

By the time they made it back to the barn he was walking slowly, his eyes were dark and red and a frown was rooted on his brow. He walked up to the coffee station and started to prepare two cups. Andy leaned back on the desk beside him and crossed her arms over her chest. Wordlessly he handed her a cup and she took it with a small smile.

"So that was a day." He took the seat by the desk she was leaning on and let out a long breath.

"Yeah," was all she trusted herself to say. She wanted to take his hand, show him she was here but he had been keeping her at a careful distance all day and she wanted him to be the one to break it.

"I should go talk to Jerry," he said after a moments silence and slowly he got out of the chair.

"I'm going to go shower and change."

"Do you, eh, do you wanna grab some food after?"

"Oh…I can't, I made plans." She said and he half smiled. "But I can change them, I was just meeting some friends for dinner. You could come."

"No, thanks. That's ok. You don't need to change your plans." He started to back away.

"Sam wait, its just dinner…how about we meet for a drink after?"

"Okay, sounds good. Call me when you are done."

He turned and walked off to talk to Jerry leaving Andy cursing her plans. She was still watching him walk away when Traci came up behind her.

"So…how was your day?"

"Exhausting." She sank into the chair that Sam just vacated. "We talked to about a hundred people, nobody saw or heard anything."

"How is Sam?"

"Quiet."

"How are you?"

"I dunno." Andy rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm just…"

"Look Andy I know you guys have a back and forth thing going on-"

"We hooked up." She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was nearby to overhear. Traci stared at her with her mouth agape.

"What? When? No wait…" then Traci took her hand and pulled her with her into the ladies locker room. "Now…tell me everything!"

"Last night. After the penny. We went back to mine."

"You slept with him?"

"Well, we didn't sleep…"

"Oh my god, what was it like?"

"Heavenly." She sighed the word more than spoke it and Traci smiled. "But wait after wards I tried to get him to talk to me."

"Oh Andy!" Traci covered her mouth to hide a laugh. "What were you thinking!"

"I just…I'm worried about him Trace."

"I know." She rubbed her friends arm. "So what now?"

"Oh this is the part where you hit me…"

"What did you do?"

"You know how I made dinner plan for tonight with Neil?"

"Yeah."

"When we made it back to the barn this evening Sam asked me to join him for dinner."

"Andy, you have this uncanny ability to continuously shoot yourself in the foot."

"I know, I'm an idiot!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Break the plans with neil! Go to Sam!"

"I offered, he told me to go."

"Of course he did!"

"I'm going to call him later though. Meet him for a drink."

Traci shook her head at her friend. "Good luck with that Andy." She patted her friend on the back and went back out to the bullpen. Andy let out a sigh and started to undress.

"God dammit." She said to no one as she went into the showers.

* * *

Sam sat on the corner of Jerry's desk. Jerry talked about the case. How the BOLO had brought in a few leads, he and interviewed two potential witnesses as well as the girl who was attacked. CCTV footage had brought in a few more leads but it was all taking time. Jerry's hair, that was normally so tidy was tousled, his shirt was wrinkled the sleeves folded up to his elbows. Sam listened to his interview stories and felt tension building up his back and across his shoulders. He rolled his head round on his neck and tried not to let it get to him.

"Sammy…" Jerry looked up to his friend. "We'll get them."

"I know." Sam nodded. Then he spotted Andy stepping out of the locker room. She was wearing a tight pair of black jeans and knee high boots. She had on a blue top with spaghetti straps and low cut line that showed the top curve of her breasts. Her hair was mostly down, but she had the sides clipped up to keep it out of her face. She had her coat and phone in her hands and was reading something on the screen as she walked towards the door.

Jerry watched Sam watching her and smiled. "You're going to let her go out to dinner with another man dressed like that?"

"What? No, well no it's nothing to do with me."

"Yeah right." Jerry stood and shoved Sam off his desk then went over to the coffee station where Traci was making him a drink. Sam used the propulsion from Jerry's shove to move him across the room. He caught her leaving through the back door and called out to her. She turned and smiled when she saw him half jogging towards her.

"Hey." She said.

"So your dinner…" he let his eyes fall slowly over her curves and he remembered instantly the sight of her leaning back on the counter, her breasts bouncing before his eyes, then against his lips.

"Yeah, I'm just going to meet Neil now."

"Oh it's your high school buddy."

"Yeah, but it's just dinner. Catching up ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Sam struggled to think of what it was he was going to say.

"Everything ok Sam?"

"Ah dammit, McNally." He took her shoulders and pushed her against the wall and kissed her, mimicking the kiss from the previous night, his body holding hers in place, one hand buried into her hair the other squeezing her waist, two fingers sliding under her top to touch her hot burning skin. When her mouth opened he slipped in his tongue and caressed the inside of her mouth in slow wet circles. When he released her lips he didn't pull his body away. Instead he stayed leaning against her, panting slowly and kept her pinned to the wall for a moment more. Finally he pulled away she stepped away from the wall and dusted down the front of her top. He smiled as her tongue came out to lick her lips. "Sorry…couldn't help it."

She laughed and reached out a hand to place on his chest. He covered it with his own.

"I don't have to go to dinner Sam."

"Go." He said. "Have dinner, catch up. I'm so tired anyway. I'm going home to crash."

"Okay." She was reluctant to leave. He was reluctant to let her go. She trailed her hand down his chest as she started to walk off. He held onto her hand for as long as he could reach then smiled as she let her hand drop behind her and smack her own butt. He let a laugh out when she winked and walked away with more swagger than usual.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Shit guys, this was supposed to be a case file kind of fic but its just spiralling down the smut fic drain...I couldn't help it... it just kinda happened!

* * *

The bar she met Neil in was busy and loud. She spotted him from across the room and waved. He started to make his way towards her but she waved him back over the loud music and made a gesture to the bar. She tilted her wrist beside her mouth and he shook his head in response. She went to the bar and ordered a glass of white wine. After paying for it she carried it over to where Neil was leaning against a shelf that along the wall. He reached an arm out to pull her into the crook he was standing in. Andy ended up standing way closer than she would have liked but with such a busy crowd she had no choice.

"You came!" he said but the music was so loud she couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

"You came, I was happy to see you coming in the door."

"Oh right, yeah." She sipped her wine and smiled.

"How was your day?"

"Sorry?" she leaned in closer to him to hear better and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"How was your day?" his voice was soft and warm in her ear, very close to her hear, His breath tousled her hair and she leaned away from him.

"It was tough actually."

"Sorry?"

Andy closed her eyes to calm down then leaned in to him and spoke. "Do you want to go somewhere to get some food? It's pretty hard to catch up in here!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Andy put down her barely touched glass of wine and led him out of the bar. In the street, she pulled on her jacket as she waited for Neil.

"Where to?" she asked when he came out by her side.

"There is a lovely Italian just down the road."

"Great, let's go." She led them in the direction that he pointed and found a small restaurant on the corner. She walked up to the maître d and asked for a table for two. Neil caught up with her as she was being shown to the table and he smiled as she took her seat.

"You hurried off there."

"Oh sorry," she looked up and blushed.

The waiter handed her a menu then another menu and a wine list to Neil. They took a few moments to browse over the options then when she had chosen she signalled for the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?"

Andy replied "yes," at the same time that Neil said "No." They both looked at each other and Andy smiled. "Oh, you're ready?" Neil asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said as she turned to the waiter. "I'll have a pollo arrabiata, please."

"No starter?" Neil asked.

"No, not for me."

"Ok then I guess I'll just have a good old fashioned lasagne."

"And to drink?"

"Shall we share a bottle of wine?"

"Eh not for me, I have to work in the morning. Just an iced water for me please. "

"I'll have a glass of house red." The waiter left with their orders. "Are you in a hurry?" he asked.

"A hurry? No, no, I just have a long day at work tomorrow, and had a long one today." She rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair.

"What's goin on?"

"Oh just some case files at work."

"I thought you were a beat cop?"

"I am." She was going to leave it at that but realised she was being rude. "I am but when you roll up on a case and turn it over to the detectives, then it's just natural to want to see it through."

"Oh I see."

The waiter arrived with their drinks. They lifted them up and Neil held his out to salute and Andy clinked her glass with his and smiled.

"So, tell me about Europe?"

"It was amazing."

"You went straight after graduation?"

"Went to the airport right after the grad ceremony."

"That day?"

"Yeah," Neil said laughing. "My dad bought me a rail ticket. 3 months to travel around with a backpack."

"3 months?"

"What can I say I fell in love. Both figuratively and literally." He sipped his wine. "I got married in Italy, and we worked in a bar in a small town called Anzio just outside Rome. It was amazing."

"It sounds amazing. And you came home because of your dad?"

"Yeah, well partially." He looked around the room. "My wife, Anna, she died in a car accident."

"Oh my god!" Andy's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "That's awful!"

"When it was all over…the funeral and everything, I packed up to come home. My dad wasn't feeling great so I thought it was right."

"How terrible." Andy felt awful. She had walked into the bar thinking she could have some quick polite conversation, finish with some pleasantries then make her way home as quick as she could. Via Sam's apartment of course. And now she found she was being sucked into a conversation that was way deeper than she was willing to wade through and all she could think of was how to get away.

"It's just over 18 months now, and I guess it gets easier with time…"

"So they say."

"But, we're not here to get maudlin. I've done nothing but have those "oh my how terrible" chats since it happened. How about a "remember when" chat instead!"

Andy smiled.

"Remember when we broke into the school?"

"Which time?"

"Sophomore year."

"Oh…the plastic Flamingos." He was still laughing when the waiter arrived with their food. "Oh man I dunno how they didn't catch us for that."

"Because we were smart!"

"Spending 5 hours sticking a flock of plastic pink flamingos on the football field doesn't exactly ring true as smart."

"Smart because we didn't get caught! Even though we stored those things in the school for a week!"

"Did they catch anyone for it?" he asked as he tasted his food.

"No, but then they wouldn't have suspected the Honour student valedictorian…"

"Or you."

They both laughed. They chatted easily throughout the dinner. He had some of hers, she tasted some of his. He ordered a second glass of wine but she refused again. The waiters took their plates and took coffee orders and they continued to talk. Andy didn't notice the hours slipping by and finally when the check arrived she looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was half ten.

"This was lovely." He said as he dug his wallet out of his pocket. "It was great to catch up."

"Yeah it really was." She dug into her coat for her own wallet but he waved her away when she tried to pay.

"No, no let me."

"Neil, don't be silly!"

"Andy, this is the first time I've laughed this much in a long time. Please, let me."

"Okay, but next time, I'll buy."

"Deal."

Graciously she put her wallet away and smiled. He left the money on the bill and they stood and left the restaurant. Standing in the street she slipped on her coat and looked up and down for a cab.

"Thanks so much for coming tonight, Andy."

"I really enjoyed it."

"Are you taking a cab?"

"If I can find one."

Neil stepped into the street to see the traffic better and spotted one on its way so he lifted his arms and guided it to the curb. "Here you go." He held the back door open and she stepped in. He closed the door and waved as she called out an address to the cabbie and they took off.

* * *

Sam lay on his couch with his phone on his chest and a beer in his hand. He has flicked through nearly every station and settled on an old ice hockey game. But Ottawa v Vancouver 1998 wasn't exactly a stellar game. He didn't realise it but the only thing he was really watching was the clock. He had nodded off for a little under an hour and when he woke up the first thing he checked was if he had a missed call. He didn't.

The room darkened around him and when he was struggling to keep his eyes open he decided to give up and go to bed. He turned off the TV and the room went black. He shuffled his way across the room and stumbled up the stairs to his room. He undressed in the darkness not wanting to wake himself up fully and climbed into bed. His eyes drooped closed and he sank further into the pillows with a sigh.

Then the doorbell rang around the house.

Sam lay there for a minute, wondering if he had imagined it. His breath caught in his throat and he listened. Just when he was about to ignore it and get back to sleep it rang again. He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans then hurried down to the door. He pulled it open without looking through the peephole.

She was standing on the top step with a nervous smile on her lips. Sam smiled back and reached a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her in, then closed the door behind them. She slipped easily into his arms and he hugged her tightly, swaying ever so slightly from side to side.

"I thought you were going to call." He spoke softly against her ear. his voice was low and soft an tickled her.

"I thought it was too late."

"But not too late to come round?"

"Is it?"

"God no." He loosened his grip on her and leaned back. She mimicked his pose and interlocked her fingers behind his back. He leaned down to kiss her gently but it soon turned hungry with need. He was only wearing a pair of jeans, the belt open and hanging down, the top button already undone. They stumbled around the hall, each of them trying to kiss the other but find purchase, the wall, the bannister the stairs. She lay on the steps and he was crouched over her, kissing her neck. Her fingers trailed over his back. As he lowered his torso, and his crotch brushed against hers she rolled her hips op to meet his.

"You know…" he said between kisses. "We could move this upstairs…save you from having to explain linear bruising on your back."

Andy laughed and nodded. He stood away from her and took her arms. Lifted her to her feet then turned her round and pushed her up the stairs with one hand on her butt and the other on her waist. At the top he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her back against him. He guided her into his bedroom as he kissed her neck and licked the shell of her ear. The room was pitch black with the lights off and the curtains drawn. Not even moonlight or street light could penetrate the curtains he was using. He had bought them during a stint on night shift when he was trying to sleep during the day and hadn't noticed how dark they made the room.

He didn't mind, he could find his way around the room with his eyes closed but it wasn't safety or navigation he was worried about. He wanted to see her. See her face, her body, her hands…everything. He got them to the bed and slowly draped her down, followed her with his body. He left a trail of kisses across her jaw, down her neck and over her shoulders. She whimpered when he left her but he was leaning over to the bedside table to turn on the lamp.

"I want to see you," he said when he returned to her. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and she looked up at him and smiled. "I need to see you."

She craned her head up to reach him and he met her with hungry kisses. He lifted one leg up between hers and slipped one hand beneath her to pull her up to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rolled her eyes into the back of her head with each roll of his hips that brought them into contact with hers.

She raked her fingernails down his chest, loving the soft hair tangled there. When they trailed down his torso to that small trail of hair that disappeared into her jeans he sucked in his breath. He tugged on her top and whisked it over head and didn't even hesitate to remove her bra. As he blew hot air over her bared breasts she moved her fingers to pull down his zip and lifted one leg high enough to hook into his pocket and pull his jeans off completely. Sam smiled at her ingenuity as he hovered above her naked with her just topless.

She moved to sit up, her hands on his shoulders, pushed him back and he found himself standing beside the bed with her still sitting on it. She was wearing only a pair of tight black jeans and knee high boots with 4 inch heels. He found it extremely erotic but that paled in comparison when she gripped his hips and pulled him closer. His erection was fully extended and without preamble she took him completely into her mouth.

"Oh Jesus " the attack caught him off guard and he jerked against her touch. Her mouth was hot and wet and her tongue was a flat dead weight against his penis. Sam buried one hand in her hair and held her in place so she wouldn't move because he knew as soon as did this would be over.

His mind flashed back to that hockey game he was watching. The face off before the 2nd period was over when two of the players fought solidly for over 4 minutes. Punch after punch, one of them losing a tooth, spat blood and smiled a grotesque smile as he was escorted to the penalty box. Only then could he release her. He looked down at her as she pulled back almost completely then took him in again. The sight was mesmerising. He had seen it only in in dreams and fantasies but this was so much better than he ever imagined. The way her hands pressed his hips and rocked him back and forth, the way her hair moved and brushed his thighs, ticking his tingling skin and how her tongue did this soft circling motion at the tip when she pulled away from him.

With her lips wrapped tightly around him and a slow pace established Andy paused. Her lips circled his base tightly and her tongue was lapping the underside so she emitted a low steady hum and it sent tingling vibrations up his spine and he rolled his head back to let out all the oxygen from his lungs with a moan. He could feel her smile and swung his head back to look down at her. She was looking up at him as she loosened her lips from around his shaft and exhaled hot breath around him. His eyelids drooped from the pleasure and he had to reach one hand to her shoulder to stop himself from collapsing in a boneless pile.

Andy revelled in the sense of power she had over him at this very moment. She let her nails tickle his burning skin, trailed one hand around to his butt and trailed it down the crack, while the other gripped the base of his penis and held him in place. Her lips tightened around him again and she extended her tongue to make more room for him, and then took him in further. She caressed him with her tongue as one hand cupped his balls and squeezed gently. His other hand reclaimed its position in her hair as she pulled back and forth then without warning she released him completely. But before he could protest she wrapped her lips around his balls and sucked them into her mouth.

"Christ!" he bucked against her involuntarily and when she hummed it was all her could do not to explode right then and there. She must have sensed his impending ending he realised, though how he could even formulate a thought was behind him. She pulled back far enough to blow cold air all over his crotch then took in his whole length in one swift motion. This time she forewent the slow pace, she wrapped one hand at the base of his penis and the other caressed his balls and she moved faster and faster.

He helped her motion by moving his hips and supporting her head and each time she had him in her mouth completely she emitted a low moan that reverberated around his body. It didn't take long for that familiar delicious tension to quiver from his core and after two more thrusts his orgasm enveloped him. He let out a long low moan, his head fell back and his eyes closed over.

When he finally had the wherewithal to roll his head forward he half expected her to be gone and his hand to be in her place instead. She kissed his inner thigh, trailed more kisses up leg and nipped at his protruding hipbone. She looked up at him and a lazy smile caressed her lips.

"Wow…" was all he could manage as he dropped to his knees, took her face in his hands and kissed her. When he released her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Andy rested her head on his shoulder, kissed his neck and caressed his back. He held her close, rocked back and forth with her and relished the sensation of her skin against his.

"Sam?" she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh…sorry." But he still didn't pull away. He held her for just a moment more then with a squeeze he released her and stepped aside. "There are new toothbrushes under the sink."

She kissed his cheek then darted for the bathroom. While she was gone, Sam pulled a tee from the drawer and draped it on the end of the bed. He picked up her top and bra and folded it onto the chair then pulled back the duvet and climbed in. His body ached and tingled and he fell against the pillow with a sigh.

In the bathroom Andy went to the toilet then washed her hands and face and rinsed her mouth. She found the toothbrushes he was talking about and brushed with his minty paste then rinsed with his mouthwash. She patted her face dry with a towel then pulled the clips out of her hair and left them on the toilet cistern. She combed her hair out with her fingers, reapplied some lip gloss then smiled at the mirror and went back into the bedroom. Sam was in bed on one side. He had rolled over onto his side with his back to the door. She opened her jeans, sat on the chair by the door and unzipped her boots to pull them off. She peeled off her jeans and left them over the chair. As she climbed into his bed she noticed the tee he had left out for her but she chose to ignore it. He didn't stir when she shimmied up to him

"Sam?" she whispered but there was no response. Andy smiled and shook her head. She reached back to turn off the lamp then rolled over to him and spooned up behind him. She snaked one arm around his waist and pressed her body against him. Instinctively he shuffled back towards her and pulled her arm tighter around him. She kissed the back of his shoulders and let her head sink into the pillow. It wasn't long before she fell asleep with him.

* * *

Andy woke up when Sam started trashing in the bed. He tossed and turned, his arm flailing, his head fell to the left and right. She moved away from him and called his name but he was still sleeping. She reached over to turn on the light and blinked in the harsh brightness after such stark darkness. She could see his face was crinkled up as if he was in pain. She reached out to tug on his arm and without warning he sat up and flung his arm out.

"Get the fuck away from her!" he yelled out. His forearm connected with her face and split her lip. Andy yelled out in pain as she fell back onto the bed and it seemed to snap Sam out of his nightmare. He was confused and disorientated and it took him a second to realise that there was someone else in the bed with him. When he turned and saw her lying back on the pillow, her bottom lip split and a trickle of blood trailed down her chin, he almost fell off the bed. "Oh Jesus! Oh my god!" He jumped out of bed and grabbed a towel in the bathroom, wet the corner of it under the tap then hurried back to her side. "I'm so sorry," he said as he pressed the wet corner to her lip.

"It's ok. It was an accident." She tried to smile but it stretched the cut and she winced.

"Oh shit Andy…" he cleaned up the small trace of blood and patted it dry with the towel but it was still bleeding. He pressed the wet corner to it again.

"Sam I'm ok," she covered his hand with her own and squeezed it. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah but then I'm not the one with the split lip."

"Sam, you were having some kind of nightmare." He didn't respond. He focused on her lip; his frown was burrowed deep on his brow. "What was it?"

"I dunno, I've already forgotten."

Andy thought about pushing him for answers but instead she moved her arms around his neck and hugged him. She shimmied closer, sat on his lap and kissed his neck.

"I'm so sorry Andy," he whispered into her hair.

"Shhh." She crawled off him, got back into bed and held out her hand for him to follow. He did, pausing only to turn off the lamp. She was lying on her back, in the warm spot he had just vacated and he lay on his side next to her, his head on her shoulder, his arm over her waist and his leg draped over hers. "Go back to sleep." She rubbed his arm that was on her torso and combed her fingers through his hair. The soft massaging motion rocked him back to sleep in no time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: _ smutty chapter of doom...or joy... depends on what you are looking for.

* * *

When Sam woke up, he was still holding on to her. His left arm had gone dead from his lying on it but he wouldn't have moved for all the world. His head was still on her shoulder and his other arm was draped across her torso. She still had one hand on his head and the other had fallen to the side, and was hanging off the edge of the bed. She was sleeping soundly. He watched her sleep; her chest rose and fell slowly from her contented breathing. He looked up to her face and saw that she was completely relaxed, her eyes fluttered to and fro from her dreams, and then he spotted her lip. A small cut near the centre of her bottom lip had a line of dried blood on it. Sam clenched his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment.

The nightmares had been so real. It was the same one he used to have at the start then again last year. He knew it so well. Sarah, his sister, would be calling out to him. Her voice sometimes soft, sometimes loud and screaming, always saying his name. She would reach out to him but no matter how hard he tried he would never make it. Shadows would cover her, hands pulled her out of the light and away from him. Every time he had the dream he would wake up in a pool of sweat. Sometimes it would be so bad he would have to shower and change the sheets. There usually wasn't anyone in his bed to get in the way of his flailing arms. He opened his eyes and looked at the cut again.

He lifted his hand up and gently touched her lips with two fingers. He took his fingers away and looked at his fingers as if he expected there to be blood there. There wasn't, but it didn't stop the ballooning of regret in his chest. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and it roused her from her sleep. She smiled before she even opened her eyes but the cut on her lips split again and she winced. Her tongue came out to lick it and she rolled her head to face him and kissed his forehead. Sam pushed himself up and leaned on his elbow.

"Morning." She said as she shifted her body to face him. She reached one hand up to play with his chest hair.

"Mornin." He reached his hand up and stroked her bottom lip then leaned down and kissed her gently. "Does it hurt?"

"It's a split lip Sam, I've had many before this one."

"I'm so sorry Andy."

"Sam, stop." She cupped his face, he closed his eyes and she leaned up to kiss him again. "It was an accident. I know you didn't mean it."

"Sounds like every excuse ever."

"Look at me Sam." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled and pulled his face down closer to her and kissed him. She released him enough to stop the kiss but their lips were still touching when she spoke. "I'm fine, it was an accident. I've done worse to myself. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

She smiled against his lips and kissed him again. He slipped his arms around her and hugged her close as they kissed. When her tongue came to part his lips he opened his mouth and accepted it. She rolled onto her back, pulling him with her and lifted one of her legs to encircle him. Sam moved his hand along her back over her ass and down the back of her leg that was around his hip.

"I left out a tee for you," he said as he kissed up her jaw.

"I saw it." She rolled her hips towards him, making him gasp and his breath catch in his throat.

"Decided not to, huh."

"Seemed pointless." She tipped her head back to give him better access to her neck as he kissed and licked it.

"But these…?" his hand covered her ass and snapped the elastic of her panties.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous." She laughed as he snapped the elastic again then started to pull them down. He rolled off her, and pulled her panties off completely then leaned back over her again. He held her face in his hands and kissed her softly. He rubbed her nose with his then kissed her again. She smiled and it caused him to pause and smile back.

"You're kind of incredible," he whispered.

"Kind of?" she teased and she pinched his side. He jerked away and laughed.

"Extremely."

"Better."

He kissed her again. There was too much he wanted from her right now. To hold her, to kiss her, to be inside her, to hear her wanton moans and ecstatic screams. He wanted it hard and fast, slow and languid and he couldn't decide. His kisses moved down her neck and over her shoulders. He made enough room to allow his hands access to her breasts and she moaned as he touched them. She arched her back to push her breasts into his hand. As his fingers teased one nipple his tongue lapped at the other. When he heard her moan a shiver of desire rippled through him. He switched breasts and she moaned again. He smiled against her then moved lower. He slowly worked his way down her torso, kissing, nipping, licking his way down her body. Her skin was burning and she squirmed beneath him. His hands roamed all over the parts he could reach. He knelt up and moved in between her legs then lowered himself again. He kissed her inner thigh, all the way down to the crevice then back up the other inner thigh. His hands splayed out on her stomach, one reached up to her breasts and the other down to press on her pubic bone.

He moved his face closer and puffed hot air over her that made her gasp then followed the air with his tongue, one slow moving swipe. She groaned and rolled her hips with the motion of his tongue then he licked her again, and again. Long, leisurely licks that drove her insane. Her hand reached down to grasp him but she couldn't reach. He grabbed her floundering hand with one of his and pinned it to the mattress. His tongue worked with more purpose, instead of flat he pointed it and slipped it in further.

"Oh…" she arched her back and lifted her hips, allowing him better access. He slipped his other hand under her ass and squeezed her cheek. She moved against him, grinded into his face as he captured her sweet spot and suckled it into his mouth. Sam moved with her but kept it slow; there was no way he was going to rush this, even though he was painfully hard. This was something he was going to savour and drag out for as long as she could hold out. He opened his eyes and looked up to her. Her face was flushed, her mouth was open and she was panting heavily. She was close he could tell from her quivering and how her hips moved.

He pulled away and she let out a moan of protest and looked down to him. He loved the distraught look on her face and his eyes locked with hers as he circled his lips and blew cold air over her wet crotch. Andy's eyes widened and her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip but she never looked away. Sam smiled and lowered his head again.

This time when he licked her, pulled her into his mouth she clamped her thighs to him to hold him in place. He got the message. He held her clit in his mouth between his lips and lapped it in quick successive strokes with the tip of his tongue. She moved with him, and while one of his hands held her hand to the bed, the other covered her breast. Her panting was fast and shallow and her hips were moving faster now. She was very close, and he pressed into her harder, suckled faster and pinched her nipple. The combination of all these sensations tipped her over the edge. Her hips locked and her thighs tightened around his head as she panted and moaned through her orgasm. He held her in place between his lips and revelled in her twitching until she fell boneless beneath him.

When he released her he licked her again in another slow motion, mimicking how he started and she purred beneath him making him smile. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her revel in her tingling body. He kissed her knee and she turned her head to face him with a wide smile on her lips. He moved to crawl up her body but when he got to his knees she pounced. He wasn't sure how she went from being a melted puddle on his bed to pushing him backwards so fast that he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Jesus McNally!" She came off the bed with him and pushed him back to the floor when he tried to get up. She brushed her hair behind her ears and straddled him. "You almost killed me!"

"Oh quit moaning!" She leaned down and kissed him hard then shuffled her ass back to his crotch. He grunted when she connected with his penis and without volition his hips bucked. She waggled her eyebrows at him then without prelude she lifted her own hips, grasped him with one hand and guided him to her entrance. Sam lifted his head so he could watch as she lowered herself onto him. He tried to keep his eyes open but the sensation was overwhelming. He grabbed her hips and clamped her down to him but she wasn't having any of it. Her knees were braced on the floor and she lifted herself up then dropped onto him again. Each stroke was a new level of bliss for Sam and he started to move with her. He didn't have the willpower right now for longevity and he didn't want her to think this could be one of those teasing rides.

She sat up more fully and leaned back; she braced her hands on his thighs and moved faster. Sam moaned at the new angle, tighter and deeper. He opened his eyes and watched her move. Her breasts bounced, her mouth was open and she was panting and when she tipped her head to look and him and smiled he was done for. His fingers gripped her hips tighter and he pulled her down harder with each stroke. Her smile vanished and she screwed her eyes tightly shut, He sat up abruptly and pulled her to him to kiss her. His shoved his tongue into her mouth, caressed her breasts with one hand while the other wrapped around her and he pumped into her even faster.

Her moans were disjointed now, and her hands moved to grip his shoulders. A film of sweat broke out on his face and shoulders from the effort of holding out, waiting for her and finally with a guttural moan he felt her internal quiver and he let go himself. His moan was lost in hers as she leaned over and kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips and it made her head spin as her whole body was trembling. Sam held her close until his hips stopped moving then fell back onto the floor and pulled her down with him. His breathing was ragged and his body was racked with delicious aches. He loved her weight on top of him and never wanted to let her go. Her head was sideways on the top of his chest and her breathing was just as ragged as his.

"That was…" he started but struggled to think of a word that could explain how he was feeling.

"Unbelievable," she finished for him.

"Better than anything I had ever imagined. And trust me…I imagined a lot."

She chuckled and her body jiggled. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She moved off his chest and sat up on top of him.

"Again? I'm good McNally but I'm not that good."

"Really?" she swirled her hips around on his crotch and he laughed.

"Well…maybe in a minute." He sat up with her but just as he kissed her his alarm clock rang out in this obnoxious klaxon tone, guaranteed to wake him from the deepest slumber. "Or maybe not."

"What time is your shift?"

"9.30. Yours?"

"Same. But…" she glanced over her shoulder at the clock and saw it was 8.30. "I need to go home and get a change of clothes.

"I can give you a top, and you'll be in your uniform all day anyway."

Andy smiled. "Can't bear to see me leave huh?"

"Not when there is still time for a shower." He smiled crookedly and slowly sat up to greet her with a kiss. Then moved her off his legs and stood up. He reached down to pull her up and led her into the bathroom. "Get the water on I'll grab some towels."

Andy turned the taps and stretched her hand under the running water until it was hot enough to step under. She was already wet and rinsing her hair when he returned and stepped in behind her.

* * *

Andy stood in the women's locker room with her uniform shirt in one hand and her coat in the other. She was standing stock still with a goofy smile on her face, and swayed ever so slightly from left to right when Tracy came rushing in.

"Oh Andy! I meant to call you last night, see how your date with Neil went." She hurried to her own locker and started to get change quickly. "Did you rekindle a high school flame or did you manage to call Sam?" When there was no response from Andy she turned to see she still hadn't moved. Then when she looked closer she noticed Andy was wearing almost the same clothes she left work in yesterday, except now she had on a different top. "Andy? You filthy dog!"

"Huh?" Andy turned to face her slowly; the smile was still planted on her face. "What'd you say?"

"You filthy dog!" Traci swiped at her with her towel. "Whose top is that you are wearing?"

Andy looked down. It was Sam's. It was a plain black tee. She had it tucked into her jeans but it was still too big and clearly a man's top. "Oh, this?"

"Yes! Tell me everything."

"Oh trace…" Sam pulled her uniform shirt on over the tee, not being able to part with it yet. She loved the feel of the soft cotton on her skin. It smelt like him and felt like he was hugging her. "We do not have the time!"

"Sam or Neil?"

"Neil? God no…"

"So Sam. This…" she motioned her hand all over Andy and focused on her goofy smile. "All of this is Sam?"

Andy laughed. She pulled off her jeans and stepped into her uniform pants. "C'mon, parade." She pulled on her boots and vest and hurried out of the room, leaving Traci behind to catch up. As she walked through the parade room Sam held out a cup for her and their fingers brushed as she took it. Sam didn't smile but she saw the glint in his eyes.

Oliver watched Sam closely who was watching Andy cross the room and claim a seat. When Sam's eyes came back to his friend who was looking at him with a curious stare he smiled.

"So how long has these been going on for?"

"What?"

"This." Oliver nodded his head towards where Andy was sitting. "And don't even try to deny it."

Sam smiled and bowed his head. He opened his mouth to talk but before he could say anything Frank walked into the room and demanded attention. Sam shrugged at Oliver and turned his attention to Frank who was now standing at the podium. Traci came rushing in and took a seat by Andy.

"It's been 4 hours since the last attack and we've followed countless leads into nothing but dead ends. DNA results are back and we have confirmed that both attacks were perpetrated by the same men."

Andy wanted to look back at Sam but she didn't want to risk it. He was sitting up straight on the desk at the back of the room. He watched frank talk at the top of the room but a low buzzing noise in his ears stopped him from hearing exactly what he was saying. The meeting lasted about ten minutes but it wasn't until the room started to file out that Sam noticed it was over. He stood up and went to the trash can to drop in his now cold and untouched coffee. Oliver was walking by his side and said something then punched him on the arm and walked away. He looked after him and tried to recall what he was saying but nothing was coming to him. He was dragged back to reality when his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Sammy?"

"Hey, Sarah." Sam walked through the bullpen to a quieter corner to talk to his sister. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. Just worried about you. I've been reading about your case in the papers. I was hoping you'd call me."

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy."

"Yeah, I figured. How are you really?" Sam was quiet for a moment and she knew why. "That bad huh?"

"No, no, I swear." Sam looked up to see Andy approaching. She was smiling cautiously as she got nearer but didn't want to interrupt. "I've been…"

"Talking to someone?"

"Not quite." He nodded at Andy to let her know he would be with her in a moment. "Look, I'm just about to go out. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. Make sure you do."

"I will I promise."

"And will you think about coming out here to see me?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Be careful Sam. Love you."

"Me too." He hung up and took a moment before joining Andy and walking out to the car. "Wanna drive?" he handed the keys out to her.

"Sure."

She took the keys and before he moved to walk behind her to take the passenger's seat he brushed his shoulder against hers with a nudge. His head was bowed and he didn't look at her but she leaned back against him, offering him all the support he needed from her. But as quickly as it was there, the pressure was gone and he went around the car to get in.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Little chapter tonight and painfully smut free... awww!

* * *

The patrol was routine that morning. They stopped a couple of shoplifters at a convenience store and were rewarded by the store owner with an ice cream each. They sat on the bonnet of the car by the park and ate in companionable silence, a mode of operation he was sure Andy didn't have but then she was surprising him a lot lately. He had gone from thinking it was a bad idea to sleep with her to not being able to think of anything else but sleeping with her. How he could get her into his bed, into her bed, on the couch in front of the fire, on that weirdly shaped chair in her room, in the shower, the bath. God, in the squad car, though he wasn't sure how logistical that one was.

He chanced a glance at her and saw her run her tongue around the rim of the cone to catch those melting drops. A few fell onto her hand and she licked her fingers then looked up at him and smiled. She ran her tongue over her sticky lips and Sam had to look away.

"Is that a blush Officer Swarek?" she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Why I do believe it is." She went back to licking her ice cream and he finished his own.

He had expected her to keep pestering him for answers, to open up and explain all his thoughts and feelings but instead she seemed content to just be with him. To sleep with him without questions of where it was leading and that was all he could offer her right now anyway. His head was spinning full of thoughts and anger. Some things he wanted to tell her, to share with her but he didn't know how. Sometimes the art of forming words from thoughts was beyond him. When he was angry he could shout and roar with the best of them, but more often than not, it was the quiet rage that he found difficult to articulate.

When they finished their cones they got back into the car. Andy pulled out a small tub of hand sanitizer from the glove box and dry washed her hand. She offered him the same. He held out his palm and she squirted a small bead into the centre.

"Thanks." He rubbed his hands together to get rid of the sticky ice cream. "So…how did your dinner go last night?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." She smiled at him and he shrugged.

"Just askin'"

"It was lovely actually. Much better than I thought it was gonna be."

"Oh?"

"Jealous?" she teased with a crooked smile.

Without pause he replied. "Should I be?" He stopped the car at a traffic light and looked over at her. His face was free of all expression.

She looked at him for a moment then a smile crept across her lips. "Not in the slightest."

He didn't realise how much he wanted to hear her say that until the words tumbled past her lips. They were the sweetest words he had heard in a long time.

"Good," was all he managed to reply with before the light turned green and he had to concentrate on the road again. He glanced over at her and saw her looking out the window. She was smiling with unfocused eyes. Her shoulders shook with a chuckle. "What?"

"We got in so much trouble throughout high school."

"You? A troublemaker McNally? I don't believe it."

She swatted his arm for the sarcasm in his voice and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I wasn't a troublemaker…maybe a trouble finder…a trouble follower?"

"A trouble magnet?"

"Something like that. But I was never arrested or anything!"

"Probably because you were never caught!"

"No!" Andy laughed. "Because my dad was a detective!"

"Right, should have known." Sam smiled at her.

"So…what's the worst thing you did in high school?"

"Me? Nothing. I kept my nose clean."

"Well I don't believe that for a second."

"I was too busy playing hockey and chasing tail to get into trouble." He smiled at her again and this time waggled his eyebrows.

"Car 15 – oh – 9 location report."

"This is car 15 – oh – 9, we're on Dupont and Ossington travelling west."

"Residential visit needed, 51 Hounslow Heath, 10-52 en route, possible 10-11."

"Copy that, we're on the way."

* * *

Sam had driven through the streets with the siren on and his foot planted on the accelerator. The ambulance had beaten them to it and was parked in the drive. They hurried out of the car and into the house where the front door was open. Sam knocked on the door but continued into the house.

"Hello? Police!"

"In here." A woman came rushing out of the living room to greet them. She was an elderly woman, well dressed but dishelved. Her face was red and puffy from crying. She had a wad of used tissues in her hands and was wringing them out, ripping them to shreds. "She is in here."

"What's happened ma'am?" Andy asked as they followed her into the living room.

It was a room, decorated with family pictures. A long couch lined the wall under the window and a puffy miss matched chair sat in the corner. There was a rocking chair by the fire and a small TV on a stand on the other side. A young girl was lying on the couch. She had two black eyes, a cut across one of her cheeks. Dried blood stained her porcelain skin down her neck and the small pink shirt she was wearing. Her grey skirt was ripped and torn and she held up over her knees with shaking hands.

"I came home from work. She was lying on the floor!"

"And you are her…?" Sam asked. Andy crossed the room to kneel before the girl. The EMT was trying to check her wounds but the girl was trembling. Her eyes wide with fear.

"I'm her grandmother. Her parents are dead and she has lived with me for the past 4 years."

"Honey? My name is Andy McNally?"

"What's her name?" Sam asked her grandmother.

"Holly, her name is Holly."

"Tell me what you found?" Sam asked as Andy tried to reach the girl.

"I was working at the hospital. I'm a surgical nurse. I told Holly I would be home after lunch. When I came home I found the front door open. I called out to her but I found her lying just there."

She pointed at the rug in front of the fireplace. Sam looked over and saw a couple of puddles of blood. He gritted his teeth and focused back on his notebook and the notes he was writing there.

"Was she awake?"

"No," she said with a sob. "I tried to wake her, I moved her to the couch and I called 911."

"Okay, Ma'am…have you checked the rest of the house?"

"What? No!" she voice was trembling. Sam put a hand out to reassure her.

"I'll just take a look around. You wait here."

Sam stepped up to McNally and bent down to her. "I'm going to check the rest of the house."

"Yes sir." She said over his shoulder.

When Sam walked out to check the house Andy turned her attention back to the girl. "Holly, can you tell me what happened?"

The girl trembled. Her eyes were unfocused and she didn't seem to be aware that anyone else was in the room. One of the EMTs had a penlight to test her eyes but couldn't get a reading.

"We need to take her in for a full examination." The EMT said as he stood up and Andy stood up with him. They took a few steps back to talk in private. "She has been beaten. Contusions on her scalp, a black eye…blood on her legs," he added and they both looked back at the girl. "I've called ahead, they are expecting us. Sooner we get her there the better."

"Okay." Andy stepped over to the grandmother who was leaning against the door. "Mrs…?"

"Daltry. Amanda Daltry."

"I'm officer Andy McNally, Holly will need to be taken to the hospital."

"Oh god!"

"Can you help us get her into the ambulance?"

"Of course!" Amanda crossed the room to Holly's side and wrapped her up in a hug. The girl didn't even flinch. One of the EMTs brought in a heavy blue blanket and wrapped them both in it then ushered them out to the bus. Andy stood in the doorway when Sam returned to her side. He was talking into his shoulder radio.

"10-35, Crime scene unit required at 51 Hounslow Heath. Over."

"Copy that, over and out."

"house is clear, he said to her. No signs of forced entry on the windows or doors."

"She let them in?"

"Possibly, could have just answered the door and they barged in."

"No chance of seeing CCTV footage in a residential area."

"More chance of a witness though." He spoke softly and a hand came up to rub his face and ran through his hair. "CSU is on the way."

* * *

Sam pulled the car into the lot and killed the engine. He let his head fall back onto the head rest and closed his eyes. Andy sat next to him. Neither of them seemed willing to move.

"You ok?" he asked. He was surprised the words made it passed his lips. He had been thinking it since they left the house, the crime scene unit was combing it for evidence and Jerry was watching over them to make sure nothing was missed. After being out on the streets for 12 hours straight Jerry pushed them out and told them to go back to the barn and sign out. She had been quiet since she saw the girl lifted into the back of the bus. He had kept busy, walking the scene with Jerry but she seemed to want to wait by the door and watch the streets.

"Me? Yeah, I'm ok…tired."

"Yeah."

"How about you?"

"Wrecked." He looked at her sideways and smiled. She smiled back. "Do you…want to…grab some food and come back to mine?"

She rolled her head to look at him. His eyebrows were raised as he waited for her reply. A million possibilities flew through his head, her rejection, her excuse, his having to go home alone. But when that sultry smile crept across her lips he felt himself breath again.

"That sounds…wonderful." She said then added, "On one condition."

"Anything." He pulled the keys out of the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. His hand pulled on the door tab and he opened it.

"I need to get home to get a shower and a change of clothes."

Sam smiled. He stepped out of the car and she followed. "Sounds good to me."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Another short chapter! I realise this fic is going on a bit but the characters just bring me on this journey!

* * *

After signing out at the division they went to the locker rooms to change and met back at Sam's car. He held the door open for her then climbed in himself. He bucked his belt as he pulled out into the street.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, starved."

"What do you fancy?"

"There is a very cool Vietnamese place near my place…" she started but when she glanced over at him he was looking at her with one eyebrow cocked. "Or not." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "I suppose you want hot dogs?"

"No, no we can do better than that," he said as he drove towards her place so she could change.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Tapas."

"Really? I wouldn't have put you down for an ethnic foodie."

"What you thought I ranged from hotdogs to pizza and back again?"

"Pretty much yeah!" she said laughing.

"Hey I can do strange foods and romantic meals when the time moves me."

"Romantic? Really?"

"Yeah. Why sound so surprised?"

"I guess I never had you pegged for romance."

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do." Sam immediately regretted the words as he spoke and there was a moment of silence. He wasn't closed off or guarded, he was just careful and he knew that Andy knew him better than most people. "So, tapas…" he said after a few minutes. "Spicy food you eat with your fingers and share with a friend? What's not to love!" Andy smiled at his curved upper lip and how he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Sounds good."

"There is a great place near my flat. When you go in to grab some clothes, I'll ring an order in to collect on the way."

When they got to hers, Andy ran in. She raced through the house and packed an overnight bag. She wasn't working tomorrow and wanted to spend as much time as she could with him before she had to go back to the division. When she returned Sam was sitting in the car with his phone in his hands and his head resting against the window.

"Did you ring?"

"Yeah, it'll be ready by the time we get there." She watched as she tossed a backpack into the back seat then started the engine to drive off. They stopped for the food then raced home. Sam carried the food in and put it onto the coffee table in the living room then knelt before the fire place to get it ready.

"Grab some plates from the kitchen."

"Sure." Andy walked into the kitchen and suddenly realised she had never been in here before. His living room, his bedroom, his bathroom, but never his kitchen. She looked around with interest. It was small but seemed well used. Pots hung on the wall and there was a rack for cooking tools. The presses seemed to be organised well and she found some plates to bring out. She didn't bother with cutlery as he made a point of mentioning the finger food.

When she was back in the living room, she started to unpack the food. He was just lighting the fire when she had the food ready and after washing his hands in the kitchen he joined her. She had pulled some cushions onto the floor by the table and had put the food out onto some small plates. He returned from the kitchen with a couple of bottles of beer and twisted off both caps before sitting down and handing one to her.

They ate for a few moments in silence, spicy chicken, onion squares, chunks of potato, stuffed mushrooms, ham croquettes. All small bite sized food some with sauce that dripped on their fingers, some dry with spicy powder.

"This…is…amazing!" she said between mouthfuls.

"I told you." He bit into a large stuffed mushroom and ended up dropping half of it onto his shirt. Andy laughed as he picked it up and put it on the table. "Funny, huh."

"Little bit!" she closed one eye and held her thumb and forefinger apart in front of her open eye.

"Here…try this…" he held a ham croquette out to her, close to her lips. "Don't bite my finger."

She bit it in half, but he held the rest out to her. She finished what she had in her mouth then leaned down to take the rest. She couldn't help but take his fingers in his mouth as she did. Her lips were warm and wet and her tongue curled round the food, licking his fingers as she withdrew.

"Mmmm," she said as she finished it.

"Good huh?"

"Really good. And now I know why you love this food."

"What?!" he asked innocently as he lifted his hands up defensively.

"You're trying to seduce me."

"Seduce? You?"

"Yeah, finger food…watching me lick my fingers, lick yours…lips…tongue…you're a filthy seducer!" she was laughing and he tried to feign surprise but she started to move up on all four and crawl towards him. With her hands on his knees she leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her close. Then leaned back on the pillows and tugged her down with him.

She stopped kissing him and lifted her head to look at him. He brushed her hair away from her face, tucked it behind her ears and smiled. She kissed him lightly on the lips then lowered her head to his chest and hugged him tight. He could feel her heart beating fast against his chest and something told him there were words, questions on her lips that she was struggling to hold back. No doubt it was about the house visit they went to today and that wasn't something he wanted to dredge up right now. With her head on his chest, he stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other, then planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She seemed to snuggle in close to him and it wasn't long before her grip was loosened and her breathing evened out. Sam tilted his head to get a look at her and saw that she was asleep. Not wanting to move her he shifted the pillows behind his head for more support and tipped his head back. Within moments of closing his eyes he was asleep too.

* * *

Andy woke up first. Her body ached from the hard floor and she was shivering. The fire had gone out and they were lying on the floor without a blanket. She pushed herself up onto her knees and his arms fell away from her. This jolted him awake and he sat up immediately, grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him a wild look of fear and anger in his eyes.

"Sam…it's me…it's Andy" she said. His eyes were wide and he looked around the room still disorientated from suddenly being woken but after the seconds passed he seemed to relax. The tight grip he had in her shoulders loosened. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You just startled me."

"It's 3.40am. We fell asleep."

"Let's go upstairs. Hell of a lot comfier than this floor."

"Warmer too I hope." She smiled as she stood up and held out her hand for him to take. He took her hands but just looked up at her. She tugged on his hands but he didn't move. For another moment he just looked up at her. Then slowly he rose, stood in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. Without releasing her fully, he tucked her under his arm and walked her up stairs. At the door to his room he turned her to face him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a soft, warm kiss, no tongue just his lips pressed on hers.

When he released her she looked up at him and smiled with a curious look in her eyes.

"Sam?" she whispered.

"I…" he started to talk, his hands ran through her hair, his eyes roamed over her face, her body. Her eyes were wide and expectant. Her hands moved from his shoulders, down his chest to circle his waist. "I…um, I'm just gonna grab a shower."

He dropped his hands from her hair and he took a step back. He turned to the hot press and pulled out a towel. Andy was still standing in the doorway "Its ok, I'll be quick." He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek then went into the bathroom. He had left the door ajar and stripped then stepped into the water.

He couldn't hear anything over the water pouring onto his head. The dream was back. Only this time when he woke up and grabbed Andy he thought it was his sister he was grabbing. He thought he had saved Sarah.

Saved her. Saved her. Saved her.

The thought circled his head, infecting everything he was trying to think about. Sam looked up into the streaming water and let it wash the tears that were falling unbidden from his eyes. He turned in the shower, lathered gel into his hands and washed himself down then turned off the water and stepped out. He towelled down then wrapped it around his hips. He grabbed another towel and dried his hair as best he could. When he stepped out of the bathroom he saw the bedroom light was still on. He expected her to be sleeping by now. He hoped she would be anyway. He couldn't face her questions. Not yet.

The bedside lamp was on, she was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, wearing a pair of check shorts and a navy tank top. She was watching the door waiting for him. He walked in, still rubbing his hair with a towel and sat on the end of the bed. She noticed his eyes, red rimmed, tear stained. The shower did nothing to hide the traces. She crawled up behind him, slipped her hands around his waist and rested her head on the top of his shoulders.

Sam pulled the towel off his hair and dropped it into a pile on the floor. He covered her hands with his own and leaned his head back to press on hers.

"Andy…"

"Shhhhhh." She said simply. She kissed the back of his neck then leaned back and pulled him with her. "Come to bed." She crawled up the bed and pulled the duvet down. Sam dropped the towel from his hips and walked around the bed to climb in. She was on her side facing him so he rolled onto his side facing away. She spooned up behind him. He pulled her hand from resting on his waist to wrap around his chest. He kissed her fingers and pulled her tighter behind him.

Andy kissed the top of his shoulder and snuggled in. She could feel his heart beating erratically under her hands an felt his chest rattle as he exhaled a ragged breath. She counted his heart beats until they slowed and finally it was a sleepy relaxed rhythm that she found soothing. It wasn't long before she fell into a light slumber after him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Not a huge chapter but a sweet one. :)

* * *

Andy woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over and sat up. His side of the duvet was pushed aside and his part of the bed was still warm. She could hear the shower running so she lay back down on the bed with her arms flung over her head. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes over. Soon after the water stopped running she heard him walking around in the hallway. He seemed to go in and out of the bathroom a hundred times before the bedroom door opened.

She lifted her head to smile at him but his head was bowed as he crossed the room to his wardrobe. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was tousled from being rubbed with another towel. He rifled through his clothes and pulled out a top and a pair of jeans Then he walked over to a chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers and some socks. With all of this tossed onto a chair by the window he dropped the towel he was wearing and slipped into his boxers.

"I was nine." He spoke so softly his voice was but a whisper. Andy wasn't sure if she heard it and she sat up in bed to see if he would continue to talk. "Sarah was 13. " He pulled on a pair of jeans but left them unfastened as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Andy backed away to give him more room. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched him. He lifted one foot up and pulled on a sock, then the other. With both feet on the ground he stretched to the chair to grab his top. It was a light blue long sleeved tee. When he had it on he let his hands drop between his knees and stared out the window.

"She was on her way home from scouts group. She had taken this journey a hundred times. The number 13 to West hill, then the 54 to Malvern." He was still whispering. His left leg started to bounce on the ball of his foot. "She got off the bus. At the park and only had about 2 blocks to walk. That's when it happened."

Andy wanted to reach out to him. Hold his hand, squeeze his arm but she was afraid to break the spell his voice was casting.

"I was too young to really understand what was happening, all I knew was she had changed. That's when the dreams started. Always the same. Her screaming for me, asking for my help but I can't find her. I can't reach her…I can't save her." His voice was trembling with the effort of talking, of keeping control and when he filled his lungs with one shaky breath she couldn't stand it any more She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Instantly he turned towards it and leaned closer to her. She dropped her legs and crossed them, Indian style and he rested his head in her lap. The tears came silently but his whole body rattled with emotion. His hands came up to grip her legs, holding onto her so tight as if he was afraid she would disappear.

Once the tears started Sam found that he couldn't stop them. He had lost control of it and he was too tired to fight for it back. Her hands were in his hair, on his back, rubbing him tenderly and she made soft soothing noises as she leaned down to kiss his head. He didn't know how much time had passed but eventually his tears dried up though his breathing was still ragged. He rolled off her lap and lay flat on his back next to her. He had one arm over his head, his face covered in the crux of his elbow and the other hand was flat on his chest. Andy straightened her legs and moved down the bed to align herself next to him. He moved his arm and pulled her into a hug and they lay there silently for a moment more.

"Thanks," he said and he kissed her forehead. Andy didn't reply, she squeezed him closer and kissed his shoulder. "I don't…I've never…talked about it."

"Never?"

"Sarah was in therapy for a while, and I went too when I was younger. My mom tried to get me to go again when…the dreams got out of control…but it didn't work for me."

"It's not for everyone."

"No, it's not." Sam kissed her head again then slipped his arm out from under her and sat up. He shuffled to the end of the bed then stood, with a long languid stretch. "You working today?"

And just like that Andy knew the topic had been changed. He would bring it up again when he wanted and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"Not today. I'm starting nights tomorrow."

"I have nights today."

Andy was sitting on the bed watching as he rubbed his face, pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes then shook his head as if to rid himself of the sticky tendrils of emotion that clung there. He fixed his jeans and fastened his belt then came round to her side of the bed. He leaned down close enough to kiss her on the lips then pulled back enough to talk to her. "Get up, I'll make you breakfast." Sam smiled against her lips then kissed her again. "I left some towels in the bathroom, take a shower and come down when you are ready."

Sam stood up and walked out of the room. Andy took a moment to process all that had happened after he left then went to shower. Sam was downstairs in the kitchen cooking pancakes when his mobile rang in the living room. He raced in to get it and carried it back to the kitchen to answer while he was cooking.

"Hello."

"Sam."

"Sarah, morning."

"Morning, its after 1 in the afternoon."

"Oh…shifts, I lose track of time."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"You sound a lot better than you have done."

Andy was out of the shower and dressed. She came downstairs and went to the kitchen where Sam was leaning against the fridge with his shoulder. She didn't notice he was on the phone as she came up behind him and snaked her arms around him. Sam let out a little yelp and tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Sam? What's that?"

"Hmmm? Oh no I'm just making breakfast…or even lunch." He turned in the circle of Andy's arms and smiled down at her but make a "silence" gesture with his forefinger to his lips.

"You have someone there? Are you entertaining? And making breakfast?" Sarah was laughing and even Andy could hear it over the phone.

"I'll call you later yeah."

"Sure Sam, talk to you later. Nice to hear you sounding so happy."

Sam looked down at Andy who was smiling up at him. "Yeah, it is." He hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were on the phone."

"It's ok," he shook his head and smiled. "It was Sarah. She has been calling me a lot lately."

"She is worried about you."

"I know. She doesn't need to be."

"Doesn't she?"

"No." he kissed her again. "No she doesn't." This time when he kissed her she didn't let him break it. She let her hands circle his neck and deepened the kiss. Her tongue parted his lips and he sighed into her mouth at the sensation. His hands moved from her waist to her hips then curled round to her ass. She had taken her shower but got back into the shorts and tank top. Her hair was wet and left drops on her back and shoulders.

She pushed him forward until they got to the kitchen table and chairs. She broke the kiss long enough to push him into the chair and straddled his lap then kissed him again. Sam let her take control; his hands came to her thighs. She had her hands on his shoulders and she moved her hips against him. It wasn't long before he was squirming beneath her and his hands became more active in their ministrations. They ran up her back over her top, then sank to the cuff and ran up again touching her skin. She arched her back under his touch, inadvertently pressing her breasts into his chest.

With a growl he pulled the flimsy top off. Her hands went to his jeans and she pulled his belt loose. She fumbled with his buttons but her fingers were losing dexterity as he grasped her breasts with his hands and lips, an assault that was distracting her beyond reason. When her hips rolled over his now heavy erection he had to grab her to still her. He lifted her off his lap and stood with her. He kissed her as he opened his own jeans and dropped them and his boxers to his ankles and kicked them aside, and then pulled her back to him. He yanked her shorts down then sat back into the chair. She sat on his lap again.

She hovered over him and he kissed her softly. She yanked his top off and tossed it to the floor. His lips moved slowly as his fingers made slow circles on the small of her back. Her hands ran down his chest , her nails raking an tingling his skin all the way past his navel and she grasped his penis in a leisurely tight grip. Sam tried to keep his hips still but the pressure was too much and he lifted his hips, pushing himself into her hands. The sensation was amazing but it wasn't what he was looking for.

Andy arched her back and he dropped her head to her breasts again. Then while he was concentrating on his tongue rasping across her nipples she guided him into her entrance and sat down fully. They both moaned and tossed their heads back and Sam's fingers gripped her hips so hard she was sure he would leave a mark.

After what felt like an infinity of being still had passed Sam urged her to move above him. He pulled her forward and back, used her hips for leverage and set a lazy pace. Nothing was going to make him hurry this. His whole body was aching with need. He wanted to slam into her, push her against the wall, the floor, anything that would give him purchase and surely that release would be powerful but right now, all he wanted was this. He never wanted this to end. Slow, circular motions, her breasts bounced against his chest, the friction almost burned. Her hands were on his shoulders, in his hair, her lips were on his neck, his mouth.

Her panting became moans, her moans quickened, her fingers gripped his tighter. She tried to quicken the pace but he wouldn't let her.

"No…" he whispered between ragged breaths. "Not yet…" He was fit to explode. Then when she started to quiver and shake he smiled. He licked a long wet trail from deep in the crevice of her breasts, up her chest, her neck and to the underside of her chin.

"Ohhhhh." Her moan came out in a single breath as her lungs emptied and her body was overwhelmed with a warm tingling. Sam felt her quiver all through his groin and he knew he was a goner. He started to move her faster. Her legs and turned to jelly and she held on as best she could as he bucked beneath her, faster and harder. He put one arm around her waist, held her close and the other braced her against him along the top of her shoulders. It wasn't long before he was on the edge and to his delight he felt her squirm and quiver around him again.

This time as her quiver enveloped him he didn't hold back, he pumped against her a few times more and finally he was spent with a guttural moan. His breathing was erratic and he rested his forehead on the top of her chest.

They stayed seated in the chair for a long while afterwards and he only moved when he felt her shiver in the cold kitchen.

"Sorry! You're cold!" He stood an lifted her then dropped her to her feet, making her body graze all the way down. "Here," he said and he handed her his long sleeve tee. She put it on and it came down to her mid-thigh.

"What about you?"

"I've got you to keep me warm."

He circled his arms around her, spread his legs so she could step in closer then swayed left to right to music she couldn't hear. Sam smile down at her and kissed her again.

"That was a pretty good breakfast." She said with a smile.

"I told you I could cook."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: For those who don't know the OPP are the Ontario Provincial Police and best I can tell is that they are like a federal police force...or something...Think FBI! Work with me on this one... artistic license at the very least!

* * *

Andy was dressed and sipping coffee in the kitchen when Sam came downstairs. She had toast and bacon ready for him and a cup of coffee. He ate it hungrily and drank his hot coffee as fast as he could.

"Man I should have woken up earlier."

"You probably should have gotten to bed earlier." She rinsed out her cup and washed his now empty plate.

"Actually," he came up behind her and circled his arms around her, then bent down to kiss the side of her neck. "I think you'll find that I was in bed."

"That's true I suppose…"

"Not my fault there was a harlot in there keeping me awake!"

"Sam!" she turned and swatted his shoulder with a wet hand, leaving a trail of bubbles there.

"Hey I wasn't complaining!" He kissed her and felt her chuckle beneath him. "But now I have to go to work." Sam released her and turned to grab his coat from the chair behind them. He slipped it on as she went into the living room for hers. "Ready?"

He locked up as she climbed into his truck and soon they were driving through night time traffic. She rested her elbow on the car door and her head in her hand. She watched the streets go by with a half mile on her lips. Sam glanced over at her and couldn't help his hand as it reached over and took the hand she had resting on her lap. She turned and smiled at him as he interlocked their fingers and pulled her hand over to hold against his chest.

Soon he had parked up outside her flat and pulled her over the seat next to him.

"Be careful tonight, Sam."

"I always am."

He tugged her closer and lifted her onto his lap. She sat sideways, her back to the window and her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tight against him and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Andy…"

"Mmm?"

Sam closed his eyes. His thoughts were rattling round in his head, looking for a mode of escape but his lips wouldn't let them pass. Something in him was stopping them from forming, and he didn't have the ability to force them out.

"Sleep well," was all he managed to let out. Andy lay still for a moment, listening to his heart beating rapidly. She thought of sitting up and asking him to talk but he had made his decision. She sat up, held his face between her hands and kissed him. When she pulled away she looked at him for a moment and saw the struggle plainly on his face.

"Goodnight." She smiled at him and he returned it but it didn't reach his eyes. Andy reached into the back seat and grabbed her bag then climbed off his lap and opened the car door. He held her hand for as long as he could reach letting her fingers drag across his palm. He sat in the car and watched her go into her building and close the door before he drove away.

XXX

Sam stood in the parade room and stared at the billboard. The map of the district was littered with red push pins, each one indicating an assault of a young girl, each of them meeting the criteria of the case that was taking over the division. There were too many red pins, one was too many, Sam realised with a scoff but here he was counting 6. Then the scattering of blue pins, indicating a lower level of assault, was twice that. None of them seemed to be in a pattern, none of them in the same area, none of them in the same place twice. His frowned deepened and he tried to work it out, tried to see something that the others were missing.

Behind him Oliver walked in and came over to stand next to him. They both stood in silence for a while before Jerry walked in, his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Hey," he said and both Oliver and Sam turned to see him. He looked tired an worn out. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was paler than usual.

"You should go home brother," Oliver said and he patted Jerry on the shoulder. "You look like crap."

"Thanks." Jerry leaned back on the table at the top of the room and looked at the map with the both of them.

"There is nothing here." Sam spoke softly.

"No. I've been staring at it for days." Jerry matched his tone their despair obvious. "Every lead we think we have brings us into a dead end. We need a break in this case. And we need it now."

"There has been trace evidence of DNA in nearly every crime scene, we have CCTV footage of the same car in three locations and eye witnesses from four locations that have produced photo fit pictures of three different men." Sam started to pace. "How is it possible for us to still be so empty handed?"

"It's a crime ring Sam. You know better than most how hard it is to penetrate a solid organisation like this one."

"How hard it is?" Sam's voice was getting louder. "Someone needs to go tell those girls how hard it is."

"Sam-"

"This is ridiculous." He bumped off one of the tables knocking it aside. His hands were clenched into fists as he paced. "This kind of case can't be left to chance, can't be left to waiting and seeing…one girl on that board is too much…and now there are 6."

"I know. The OPP are arriving in the morning to look through the case. Seemingly they have been tracking this syndicate for a while. They think they might be responsible for more than just the attacks in Toronto."

"Why has it taken this long for them to get on top of this?!" Sam was shouting now. Pacing the top of the room, clenching and unclenching his fists. "And if they knew about it what have they been doing to stop it?! Jesus Christ these girls could have been saved from going through these attacks."

"Sam if they were able to stop, you damn well know they would have." Jerry crossed the room into Sam's path to stop him. "Nobody is letting this continue. We have doubled the police presence on the streets. Everybody is working to stop it now, and for good."

Sam lifted one of his hands to his face and closed his eyes. Slowly he started to nod his head. "I know. I know they are but it's…"

"I know it is." Jerry patted his friend on the shoulder. "Look if this is too much-"

"Don't." Sam swatted his hand away. "Don't try to tell me I shouldn't be here, or I shouldn't work on this case. I'm staying." He backed away from his friend and left the room. Jerry watched after him for a moment then turned to see Oliver still standing near the billboard.

"I'll ride with him tonight." Oliver said as he started to follow Sam.

"Watch out for him."

Oliver lifted his hand in a wave and left after Sam only to find him in the weapons room. Sam was checking his clip an fixing his gun to his belt.

"You here to convince me to go home?" Sam asked without looking up.

"Hell no, I need you with me tonight to buy me dinner. I'm flat broke!" Sam smiled and his shoulder shook with a chuckle. "C'mon, I'm driving."

* * *

Dawn couldn't come quickly enough. They travelled the city in laps, concentrating on the park areas where most of the attacks had taken place. They spoke little but they didn't need to. Sam was content to let the night pass, to concentrate on watching the streets and listening to the police radio for clues of any attacks. Oliver was content to just be with him and let him know he wasn't alone. Finally when the sun pierced the darkness they made their way back to the division.

They walked through the bullpen to the parade room to sign out. Back in the locker room they sat on the bench next to each other.

"Want to go grab some breakfast?" Oliver asked.

"No, not this morning. I need to get some sleep."

"So you're not going to McNallys then?" Sam looked up at Oliver who was now standing at his locker and pulling out his clothes with a smile. "Oh c'mon brother. I might not be a detective but I'm not blind!"

"Heh, seemingly not."

"I think it's great. You need someone."

"I do?"

"You need someone who will look after you...She makes you happy?"

"Yeah…yeah she does." Sam smiled at the memory of her sitting on his lap in the car and kissing him.

"Then run with it." Oliver had changed as he spoke and grabbed his coat from the locker. He patted his friend on the shoulder then turned to leave. "See you tonight brother."

"Bye."

He watched him leave. Then he changed quickly and raced out to his car. He had intended on going home. Getting some sleep and then making it into work earlier than his shift was to begin to see what work the OPP were doing on the case. But as soon as he got into his car he knew he was driving to her place instead. He parked on the street then hopped out and jogged to her door. He rang the bell once and waited, then rang it again. Her sleepy voice answered the buzzer intercom.

"If this isn't Sam…go away." She muttered.

He smiled. "It's Sam."

"Then come in." The door buzzed loudly and he pushed it open. He raced up the stairs to her door and found it ajar. After walking in he locked it behind him and went towards the living room and kitchen but found them empty.

"Andy?" he called out but there was no response. He walked down the dark hall to her bedroom and found her lying in bed. He started to strip as he walked across the room and was naked by the time he climbed in next to her. He spooned up behind her and was more than a little delighted to find her just as naked as he.

"Jesus Christ Sam! You are freezing!" she called out when he pressed his body next to hers. He laughed and held her tighter against him as she tried to squirm away.

"I know, I need you to keep me warm!"

"Sam!" she was laughing and she tried to peel his arms from around her but he was stronger and held fast.

"I'll be warm in a minute!" She was laughing now, her whole body shaking and he tickled her to draw out more laughing. It was an amazing sound and he never wanted it to stop. He kissed her shoulder and let his tongue out to lick her then blew cold air over her, making her squirm even more.

"Okay, okay…" she was gasping, trying to catch her breath from his persistent tickling. "I surrender; I tap out, uncle, uncle!"

His fingers stopped tickling and moved instead to stroke her. They ran up and down her chest, her side, her leg as far as he could reach and she settled against him with a sigh.

"How was your shift?" she asked

"Quiet. Tuesday night's usually are. The OPP are meeting with Jerry today about the case. I wanna get in early and see them."

"Sam you are working tonight, and you just worked last night." She turned over to face him and he saw the worried look in her eyes.

"I know, I just want to go in a few hours early, just to see what it is they have to say."

Her hand came up to stroke his face and he turned her head to kiss her palm. "Okay, I'll go in with you."

"You don't need to…"

"I'm going with you." She put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him.

"So we should probably get some sleep…" he muttered against her lips then he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. She lay on top of him, their legs entwined. He held her close with a hand pressing her down at the small of her back, and the other buried into her hair to keep her lips pressed to his.

She could feel his growing erection against her crotch and she moved her hips to encourage it. He smiled and rolled them over again so he was on top. He settled between her legs and kissed her hungrily. She bent her legs around him and arched her back to push her hips against his. Sam grasped her hands and held them up above her head as he lifted his hips and pushed into her. Andy moaned at the sensation, then he pulled all the way out and painfully slowly pushed back in.

"Sam…" she panted his name and urged him to hurry but Sam was lost in the measured strokes and how they sent shooting arrows of pleasure around his body. He leaned back, braced one hand near her head and with the other grabbed purchase from the headboard. Now with her hands free she could grab him, touch him, and encourage him to move faster but no matter what she did he continued his leisurely pace though she could see by the strain on his face that it was taking all of his control to do so.

"Wait…hold on…" He whispered as he slipped one hand beneath her ass and arched her hips towards him then lifted one of his legs forcing hers to take another angle and then this time when he pushed into her he reached deeper than before. She gasped and rolled her head back, her mouth open to get more air that she wasn't able to hold as his pace started to increase. Each stroke felt like an eternity, in and out, pressure increasing along with his speed.

Their voices mingled in pants and moans and he leaned down to kiss her to swallow her mewling sounds. She kept pace with him for as long as she could but soon that familiar tingle, that quiver she was waiting for, started to bubble up. When he felt her start to lose the rhythm he reached one hand down between them and found that sweet spot, he circled it with his thumb and continued to push into her until finally she fell over the edge. He felt her insides pulsating around him and he let it carry him over with her.

He fell on top of her but instantly rolled off her, taking her with him so she was lying on his chest. They both lay in silence the only sound room their panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

"That was…" she started.

"…yeah…" he finished and hugged her to him. "And I'm not cold anymore." She chuckled, her whole body shook and he loved it. He never wanted to let her go.

"No, no you're not." She kissed his chest and rolled off him. Then on her side she bent her arm and rested her head in her hand. Her other hand rested on his chest and he covered it with both of his own to keep it there. "You're amazing."

"I'm good…I'll give you that…but amazing? You're making me blush." He rolled his had to look at her and smiled. She shook her head with a small smile in return and noticed how his eyes were drooping. She leaned in and kissed his lips then settled her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. Moments later they were both asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Bonus Sat night Chapter! WHOOP!

* * *

When her alarm went off they both got up. They took turns showering and were out in the car only 30 minutes later. The drive to work was short and silent and when Andy went into the locker room to change into her uniform Sam went over to Jerry desk.

"Hey."

"Sam, Hi." Jerry checked his watch. "You're early."

"I just wanted to see if there was any development. Did the OPP have anything to bring to the case?"

"Eh, yeah…" jerry glanced around the room then stood and gestured for Sam to follow him. He led him into a small interview room and closed the door after them.

"What is it? What's goin on?"

"They know the group. They have been tracking them for months."

"Are you kidding me?"

"There is a ring of hierarchy within the group the shallow end being a group of indecent exposures, to minor sex offenders to sex traffickers. "

"All this time they have been tracking them and they did nothing to stop it? To warn us!?"

"Sam it was a closed investigation, they have a man on the inside-"

"Jesus Jerry!" Sam was shouting now. He crossed the room and punched the wall. "One girl was ok to sacrifice? Two? Three? Fucking six?!"

"Sam it-"

"Their lives are ruined, the lives of their families forever changed, all for the sake of an investigation? Where do we draw the line?" Sam's eyes had darkened with rage. His frown was deep and his shoulders were hunched. He held his arms loose by his sides but his fists were clenched into two tight balls. "Where are they?"

Sam moved for the door. Jerry tried to stop him but Sam brushed his arm away. He walked to the other interview room but found it was empty. As he charged through the bullpen he saw Franks office was empty so he made his way through to the back offices by the small gym. He pushed the door open and stopped. The desk in the centre of the room was covered with papers and files. The walls that held notice boards had been covered in photos and a large map of Ontario.

Two men were in the room. One slouched back in a wooden chair balancing it on the two back legs, his hands locked behind his head. The other was perched on the corner of the table, his leg swinging beneath him. They both looked up in surprise when Sam entered, their smiles frozen and fading on their mouths.

"You guys knew about this…all this time?!" Sam walked farther into the room and stood in front of the map that both of them were talking about. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"And you are?" the one on the table stood up and rested his hands on his hips.

Just then Jerry entered the room. "This is Officer Swarek . He's been to two of the scenes of attack."

"Well Officer, we're in the middle of an investigation. The biggest one of its kind in provincial history."

"So big that it doesn't matter that 6 little girls get attacked and raped so long as you get your big collar!"

"Now you just hold on!" The other agent stood up and pointed a finger at Sam. "There was nothing we could have done to stop that."

"Don't you point that fucking finger at me!" Sam roared. He lunged for the officer but Jerry got in his way.

"Calm down!" Jerry yelled. He pushed Sam back against the wall, knocking some of the photos off in the process.

"This is a delicate situation." One of the agents spoke; he stepped back from the table and held his hands up defensively. "You wouldn't understand. There is more at stake than-"

"Than the sanity of 6 little girls?"

"Yes. Yes there is." Sam was taken aback by this reply and the wind seemed to be knocked out of his sails. "6 little girls is nothing next to the hundreds of girls these men have worked through their sex trafficking ring."

There was nothing Jerry could have done to stop him. Sam pushed himself off the wall, tossed Jerry aside and lunged across the table at the agent who spoke. He landed a right hook on the agents jaw and followed through this his elbow. He landed on the floor with him and straddled him, connecting two or three more punches on his face before Jerry and the other agent managed to pull him off. Shaw who was in the gym heard the ruckus came running in in time to see Jerry and the agent holding Sam back while the other agent swung a punch that connected with Sam's cheek.

"Jesus!" Oliver raced into the room and stopped the agent from throwing another punch. Jerry immediately let go of Sam and watched as he fell to his knees.

"Oh Christ!" Jerry knelt down beside Sam and helped him up. "You ok Sam?"

Sam brushed his arm off his shoulder, and stepped back from the group. Shaw walked out of the room with Sam.

"What the hell was going on in there?" Sam didn't speak. He pressed his cheek with the back of his hand as he walked back through the bullpen to the men's locker room. "Sam, talk to me, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. What happened?"

Sam leaned over the skin and cupped his hands under the running water. He splashed it onto his face then looked up at the mirror. His cheek was cut from whatever ring the agent who hit him had been wearing and there was a red welt forming right on his cheek bone. Sam touched it gingerly with his fingertips and winced at the pain that caused.

"Interdepartmental disagreement?"

Before Oliver could ask him anything else the door was pushed open and Best walked in. "Swarek. My office. Now."

Sam nodded at him through the mirror. Best walked out immediately. Sam went to follow but Oliver pulled on his arm.

"Sammy…?"

"Leave it." Sam walked out of the locker room and towards Frank's office. Before he made it all the way through he spotted Andy stepping out of the break room with a cup of coffee in each hand.

"Hey Sam, I got you a drink. Ready for parade?"

"Not now McNally." Sam hurried passed her and went straight up to Franks office. When he entered he noticed Jerry and the two OPP already in the room. Frank was standing behind his desk the others were in a corner by the window. Jerry was leaning back against the glass wall by the door. The blinds were down, offering them a modicum of privacy but Sam knew, maybe better than most that the walls weren't sound proof.

"What the hell happened?"

Sam remained quiet. He looked over at the agents. The one he had punched was holding an ice pack to the side of his face and his left eye had swelled up. Sam felt a glimmer of satisfaction form the look on his face.

"Well?" Frank persisted. Jerry stepped away from the wall and paced the back fo the room.

"It was a discussion on the case, a disagreement, it got out of hand."

Sam looked over at his friend and spotted the almost imperceptible nod.

"Out of hand? I wouldn't call one of my officers and a provincial agent having a punch up in my interview rooms a disagreement that got out of hand."

"That officer of yours is out of control." The agent spoke up. He stood and dropped the ice from his face to show the full extent of his injuries. "He should not be on this case, hell he should probably be removed from the division."

"Officer Sam Swarek is one of the best coppers we have."

"Then I weep for the state of your division." The agent shouted. "Now this case has been building for the guts of a year and we won't let some overzealous cop destroy it."

"Agent-" Frank tried to speak but he wasn't given a chance.

"Now I won't press charges for the assault, but if I see or hear of him anywhere near this case then I will be calling SIU."

The agent stored out of the room and was followed by his partner. When the door closed behind them, Frank turned the full power of his gaze onto Sam who had the good sense to look contrite.

"What. Were. You thinking?" Sam didn't reply. Jerry stepped forward but Frank held a hand up to stop him from speaking. "This is gone beyond anything you've done Sam. Assaulting an Agent of the OPP?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Knowing now is not good enough." Franks voice was loud and dripping in anger. "My hands are tied. You need to leave. You need to go home now. You're suspended until further notice."

"Frank…" Jerry tried to interject but Frank wasn't listening.

"No. There is no debating this. Hand over your weapon and badge."

Sam closed his eyes and took a few breaths, then slowly nodded his head. He stood up from the chair and walked out of the office, patting Jerry's arm as he walked by him. Sam walked to the weapons room and surrendered his weapon and badge. As he walked back through the bullpen he turned to see Andy sitting in the parade room. She was in his usual spot. Sitting at the back on a desk by the window and she turned as he walked by. She waved at him and smiled but her face fell when she spotted the bruise and cut on his cheek and the dark expression on his face.

He looked away and continued out of the division to the car lot. She turned back to the parade meeting just as Noelle was wrapping up. She didn't wait for the usual sign off and instead hurried out of the room. She caught up with Sam just as he was pulling out of the car space and ran out in front of his truck.

"Sam!" she yelled and he jammed on the brakes.

"Jesus Christ McNally!"

"What the hell? What's goin on?"

"Nothing, just leave it."

"Sam! Don't you dare drive off! Talk to me! What happened to your face?" she reached in through the car window to his chin, to turn him so she could get a better look. "What was frank yelling at? And where the hell are you going?"

"Andy…please…" his voice was low, barely containing his anger. "Please, let me go." She stared at him for a moment more but the pleading look in his eyes was breaking her heart. So she stepped back from the car and watched as he drove off. Sam didn't look back and instead just stared at the road. He watched the city go by and eventually disappear in his rear-view mirror. And he still kept driving. It took a few hours but soon he pulled up outside a house. He checked the clock. It was just 11pm. The porch light was on but he couldn't see any other lights on. Now after driving all this way he was hesitant to go knock on the door. But he decided he couldn't sleep out here in the car and his body was too racked with exhaustion to drive home.

Sam stepped out of the car and slowly made his way up to the porch. It was a detached house with a wraparound decking porch. There were a few swing chairs on the porch and the house was surrounded by large garden. There were tall trees and hedges blocking the house from the road, making the area seem darker than it actually was.

Sam lifted his hand and knocked on the door. From the inside he heard footsteps approaching and he brushed down the front of his top in anticipation. When the door opened he looked up and tried to smile.

"Sammy?"

"Hi Sarah."

"Oh my god!" she raced out to the porch and gathered him in a tight hug. "Oh my god!" she repeated as she held him away from her as if she couldn't believe he was really there. "What are you doing here?"

"I drove up to see you."

"Come in! Come in!" she took his hand and let him into the house then closed the door behind them and brought him to the living room. There was a large fire lit. A glass of wine on the table next to an upturned book. She pushed him down onto the couch and sat next to him, her feet curled under him. "I can't believe you are here? How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Sammy…you did not just drive over 100 kilometres to sit on my couch and tell me you're good."

Sam looked over at her. She was looking at him with worry written all over her face. Her smiling eyes at the delight of his unexpected visit were tainted by her concern. Both of her hands held onto one of his and she squeezed him tightly. Sam looked down at their hands and when he looked up she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Sam…" she buried him into a hug and he cried.


	15. Chapter 15

Andy stood in the parking lot and watched him drive away. She was immediately sorry for not forcing him to stop the car, for not jumping into the car with him...anything… anything was better than standing and watching him leave.

She turned on her heel and marched back into the division to look for Oliver. She found him talking with Jerry by the break room door.

"Oliver…Oliver," she called out to him as she crossed the room to his side. "What the hell just happened with Sam?"

"He had an altercation with one of the agents from the OPP."

"One of them hit him?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah. After Sam hit him first."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure McNally," Oliver turned to Jerry who was working on his computer. "Can you shed some light on this Jerry?"

"Not really. We're handing the case over to the OPP. It's their operation now to run how they see fit."

"After all the work you've put in?" Andy said.

"That's how it works McNally." Jerry stood up and grabbed a file from his desk.

"So what happened with Sam?"

"He disagreed with how they are handling it."

"Jerry-" Oliver started to argue but Jerry held his hands up and started to walk away.

"I dunno what to tell you Oliver! It's over. It's theirs now. They aren't pressing charges against Sam, he'll probably be back at work in a couple of days." Jerry walked away and Andy stood and stared after him.

"Suspended?"

"He punched an OPP Agent McNally…that's actually a sackable offence!"

"Jesus…"

"But they aren't pressing charges. They are taking the case and will be gone in a day or so and Sam will be back." Oliver put a reassuring arm on her shoulder and guided her out towards the parking lot. "Who knows, maybe the time off will do him some good."

Andy made a non-committal grunt. At the patrol car he pushed her towards the passenger seat and he climbed into the drivers. He glanced over at her as he pulled out into the street, but she was staring out the window with a worried look on her face.

* * *

Sam woke up on the couch with a heavy woollen blanket thrown over him. It took him a minute to take in his surroundings and remember where he was then it all came flooding back. He sat up and rubbed his face then winced at the pain from his cheek. He pressed it again to test the area and was rewarded with sharp tingling pain. He could hear Sarah in the kitchen and smell bacon cooking so he allowed himself to be led by his nose and found her standing over the cooker. She was still in her PJs and had a hand towel slung over her shoulder. The radio was playing an upbeat song and she was singing along, swaying her hips to the beat.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

She turned and winked at him. "Take a seat, it's just about ready." Sam looked over his shoulder at the table she had set. It was laden down with chopped fresh fruit and several condiments and when she walked over she put a plate of bacon and pancakes in the centre of the table.

"Wow! This is some spread!" he said as he sat down.

"Well, it's not every day my baby brother comes to visit." Sam smiled and took a helping of bacon onto his plate. "Sorry for leaving you on the couch last night, but you have gotten so big, I'm not able to carry you up to bed any more."

Sam laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck that was aching from the angle he slept on it. "Don't worry about it. I slept fine."

"I noticed. You were out like a corpse." The mood turned a little sombre and Sarah reached out to take his hand. "Sammy…you can't keep going on like this."

"I know…"

"You do?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He squeezed her hand and she squeeze back. "I've been seeing someone."

"A therapist?"

Sam laughed and closed his eyes as he thought of Andy lying naked on top of him and smiling down at him. "No, not a therapist. A woman."

"Oh was this the woman you were making breakfast for when I called?" Sarah bit into her bacon and leaned towards him to keep him locked in this conversation.

"Yeah, that was her."

"Oh! Tell me everything!" Sam busied himself with his breakfast for a moment and let her stew in her curiosity. She watched him until she couldn't take it anymore then slapped his arm. "Sam!"

"Okay, okay!" he put down his fork and sipped his OJ. "Her name is Andy. Andy McNally. She's a copper too."

"Of course, she would be!"

"What?"

"Go on, tell me more!"

"She was my rookie…"

"Sammy! You dirty dog!"

"It wasn't even like that."

"Sure."

"She drives me crazy," he admitted with a laugh. "She's stubborn and opinionated…"

"She sounds perfect for you."

Sam laughed with her and shook his head. "She is pretty amazing." He sat back in his chair and smiled at the random memories of her that floated to the front of his mind.

"I'm happy for you Sam." She watched him bask in his thoughts for a moment then saw him roll back to the current room and focus on his breakfast again. "So…do you want to tell me what happened to your face?"

Sam covered the side of his face with a hand and looked away. Sarah touched his arm and waited for him to turn back.

"This case…its being handed over to the OPP. When I met with them to talk about the handover, it kinda got out of hand."

"Oh Sam…"

"I just can't believe that they are willing to let more people get hurt…They know who is doing it, they can stop it but they are letting it continue to get to the centre of the syndicate."

Sarah saw the anger bubbling up in his eyes and how his hand clutched the fork.

"Sam, I know it's hard but you need to walk away."

"I can't Sarah!" he said and he pushed away from the table and stood. "I can't just go on with my day with this goin on."

"Sam this is going on every day. You can't stop them all…you can't protect them all!"

"But I can stop these! I can protect these!" He went into the living room to grab his coat. Sarah followed him and watched as he slipped on his coat and patted his pockets for his keys.

"Sam…do you have to leave?"

"Yeah, I do." He located his keys held them in his hand. "Look Sarah…thank you." He crossed the room and gathered her into a tight hug. She held him tight and was reluctant to let him go. But eventually he pulled away. She held onto his hands and walked with him to the door.

"Be safe Sam…" she called after him and watched as he climbed into his car and drove away.

* * *

Andy signed out of her shift and changed as quick as she could in the locker room. She tried his phone again but it went straight to his voicemail. As soon as she made it out onto the street she hailed a passing cab and called out his address. She knocked on his door and called out his name but she knew she wasn't getting a reply when she couldn't find his truck parked on the street. She tried his phone again then hailed another cab hoping to find her at her place. When she came up empty handed she let herself in and dialled Oliver's number.

"Hey Oliver, its Andy."

"What can I do for you McNally?"

"I'm trying…to get hold…"

"Of Officer Swarek?"

"Eh, yeah….have you heard from him?"

"Not since he left the division last night."

"Ok, well thanks."

Andy hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch. She looked at her watch, it was just passed 7am and she was wrecked from a long shift. She decided against the shower and went straight to her room. She undressed as quick as she could and climbed into bed. But sleep didn't come.

The curtains let in too much light. Her bed seemed too big and empty without Sam and her mind was reeling of where he might be. By Lunch time she was still awake and tired of tossing and turning. She tossed the duvet back and climbed out then went into the shower. She spent longer than she meant under the running water and her fingers had wrinkled and shrivelled up by the time she got out. She wrapped herself up in a towel and went back to her bedroom. Without thinking about it she reached for her phone and dialled his number but it was still going straight to voicemail. Frustrated she fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"God dammit Sam...where are you!" she said aloud to the empty room. Then as if her wish had conjured him, the door buzzer rang through the silence like an explosion.

Andy raced to the intercom at her door and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Andy, it's me."

"Come in." she buzzed the main door open and opened the door to her apartment. It only took him a few seconds to race up the stairs and make it to her door, where she was still waiting.

"Hey…" he said as he stepped in and pushed the door closed behind him. She was still wrapped in only a towel; her hair was wet and twisted to hang over one of her shoulders. Her eyes immediately went to his cheek where the bruise was turning blue and yellow.

"Oh Sam…" she didn't have a chance to take a step forward as he closed the distance himself. He gathered her into his arms and buried his face between her neck and shoulder and squeezed her tight. They hugged for a while without speaking and she just held on.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that." He said and he released her enough to be able to look at her face. "I just needed to get away."

"Sam you can't keep running from me like that."

"I know…" He looked away from her eyes but forced himself to look back. "I went to see Sarah."

"Really?"

Sam smiled at her surprise. "Yeah I didn't mean to drive there; I just kinda ended up there. I was pretty surprised myself. I stayed the night."

"I tried to call you."

"My phone was in my car and its gone dead. It's still dead."

"I heard about what happened with the OPP." Andy rested her head on his chest.

Sam sighed and his grip on her loosened. His hands went down her arms and he took her hands and interlocked their fingers.

"I know, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I just saw red..."

"What happened?"

"This case…it just got under my skin. And then to have that Agent say that they know what's been going on…they've known for a while." Sam let go of her hands and started to pace in front of her. "They never put out a bulletin or a BOLO…all of this could have been prevented."

"Sam…" she tried to stop him from pacing but he just walked around her.

"Those six girls could have been saved."

"You don't know that Sam."

"I know it. They know it. And I'm not going to let it continue."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a look at their files and…"

He stopped pacing and ran his hands through his hair. He had his back to her and she was afraid of what he was thinking.

"Sam?"

"Look, I'm going to go." He turned to face her and held her head in his hands. "I wanted to come by and apologise for the way I left. Make sure you're ok and just…say hi." He kissed her gently. Her instincts were to pull him closer, to kiss him deeper but something was holding her back.

"Sam what are you going to do?"

He looked at her for a moment as if decided whether to talk to her or not but seemed to decide against it. He kissed her again then stepped away. With a crooked smile he walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Just a small chapter... to tide ye over! :D

* * *

Sam drove home to shower and change and was back in his truck within the hour. He started driving towards the division but before he got there he pulled up by the curb and reached into his pocket for his phone. He dialled Oliver's number and waited for him to pick up. When he didn't respond he realised Oliver was probably still sleeping so he started the car again and completed his journey to the division.

He walked through the front door and made his way to Franks office. He saw him speaking on the phone and knocked lightly on the glass door. Frank held up a hand, asking him to wait. Sam took a seat outside the door and waited. From this vantage point he could see normal activity in the room and it planted seeds of doubt in his head for what he was about to do.

"Sam…come in." Frank held the door open and waited for Sam to walk through and take a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I've had the night to think about it, and I just wanted to apologize again for my behaviour. It was unprofessional and I should better."

Frank watched him with a blank expression as di he was waiting for the punch line.

"I understand that the OPP have a wider reach and have a man on the inside so I should just back away." Sam waited for Frank to make a response but Frank was silent. "Anyway, that's all. So I just wanna grab some things and I'll see you when I get the call." He made to stand out of the chair but Frank waved him back down.

"Why are you really here Sam?"

"Sorry?"

"That's possibly the most professional sounding apology I ever heard pass your lips…and sadly I've heard you apologize more than once." Sam kept his eyes connected with Frank and waited for him to continue. "So you're planning to take a look at their files? Hand out a bit of your own Swarek Justice?"

"No sir."

"You're damn right that's a "no." No vigilante justice in this division. This case is gone, it is no longer part of this division. They aren't pressing charges but they will, and you will lose your job."

Sam looked away. He had meant to come in, apologize, then leave via the interview room they were using. Seemingly There was more to read on his face than he thought. Frank stood up and came around the table to take the chair beside Sam.

"Sam…I know you are having a rough time with this case but you have to step back or you are going to lose your job." He let the words sink in for a moment before continuing. "So you hear that? You could lose your job Sam and there isn't a thing I would be able to do to help you."

"Frank…" Sam's voice was low and almost broken. "I can't sit here…and let them let this happen again. I won't." Sam turned his face towards Frank and they locked eyes. "And if that means I'll lose my job…then so be it."

Sam stood up and walked around his chair. When he got behind Frank he paused. He lifted his hand to touch his shoulder but then dropped it to his side and left the office. In the hallway he ran into Jerry.

"Sam! You're back."

"No."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just leaving."

"If those guys see you here you'll-"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Sam kept walking and Jerry hurried after him.

"What's goin on Sam?"

"Nothing Jerry. See ya." He pulled the collar of his coat up higher around his neck then left through the back door. He zipped up his coat and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked through the car lot. He spotted the OPP car easily. He pretended to be working on his phone as he walked up to the back door. He leaned on the door and slipped one of his hands behind him to test the handle. It was unlocked. He scanned the lot but there was no one around. Sam took a second to catch his breath then pulled the door open and ducked in. On the back seat was a box file of pages and reports. He rifled through them as quick as he could, took a few photos with his cell phone then went through another box. When he thought he had enough he closed the car door behind him and hurried away.

* * *

Oliver Shaw walked through his house and tried to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. The shower did nothing for him and now that he had eaten his breakfast, even though it was evening time, he was still tired. He searched for his keys and phone and eventually found them by the kettle with a cup of untouched coffee that was now cold. Just as he reached for them his phone buzzed to life scaring him enough to make him jump.

"Jeez…" he answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Shaw, its Jerry. Have you spoken to Sam?"

"No. Why what's going on?" he could hear the urgency in Jerry's voice and was already locking up the door to get to his car.

"He came into the division just now."

"I thought he was suspended."

"He is."

"Oh shit…"

"Yeah, he's after leaving, I tried to talk to him but something is happening."

"I'm just on my way in now."

Oliver hung up the phone and was already starting the car when he dialled Sam's number but it went straight to voicemail. He killed that call and dialled Andy's number.

"Hello?"

"McNally, its Oliver Shaw."

"Oh no…have you spoken to Sam?"

A cold sweat broke out over Oliver's body and he pressed his foot to the accelerator. "No, I haven't. He was at the division with Jerry but he left…abruptly. He didn't come back to you?"

"Not yet no. I can't seem to get him on his phone either."

"Okay, well you call me if you hear anything form him alright?"

"Should I come in? What's going on?"

"No Andy, it's best if you stay there…he may come back."

Oliver killed the call and drove as fast as he could to the division.

* * *

Sam hooked his phone up to the computer at the back of the library and accessed the images he had taken. A map of Toronto with markers for each case they had logged as well as 7 more that were logged by 4 other divisions. Now all of them were full on rape assaults, some of them were indecent exposure and two of them were attempted kidnapping. Then there was another legend of green markers that Sam couldn't explain. Until he came to a calendar.

The calendar was dated from over 9 months ago and ran for five months after today's date. There were entries on most of the days, and it wasn't until Sam compared the dates of the attacks to the dates on the calendar that he realised what they mean. And it boiled his blood.

Each of the attacks in the city area matched with an entry in the calendar. And each entry in the calendar had location that matched the attacks. Sam dropped his head into his hands and took a minute to dampen down his anger. He scanned the calendar looking for today's date and found an entry.

Frenchman's Bay West Park.

Sam disconnected his phone form the library. Deleted the pictures from the PC then hurried out to his truck. He checked the glove box for his weapon and attached it to his ankle holster, then drove as quick as he could across town, towards the park.

* * *

Andy paced her living room with her mobile phone in one hand and the cordless landline to the other. She dialled his mobile number over and over but it went straight to voicemail. Then she tried his house number but it rang out. Her heart was beating rapidly and her head was spinning. She had a heavy feeling of worry in her stomach and she had to do something to relieve it. She pulled on some shoes and raced out the door.

* * *

Oliver raced through the bullpen to Jerry's desk and Jerry gestured for him to follow him into one of the empty interview rooms. Once they were in there with the door closed Oliver spoke.

"What the hell is happened?"

"I dunno brother." Jerry ran his hands through his hair as he paced the small room. "Sam came in, he was twitching. I tried to talk to him but he wasn't having any of it."

"Frank said he came in to apologize…"

"Maybe he went to the penny?" Oliver offered though he wasn't convinced by it himself.

"No. I rang Liam, he hasn't been in in a while."

"I spoke to McNally, she hasn't seen him for a few hours either."

"He went out through the car lot but his truck was parked at the front."

"What about the OPP car?"

"That was in the car lot…along with all their files."

"You don't think…" but even as he spoke Oliver knew the response.

"I fucking do."

They both hurried out to the car. Jerry spotted the boxes in the back seat and how they were dishelved. He exchanged glances with Oliver and they both opened a back door each and ducked into the car.

"What is this?"

"The case files…all of them that they have been using for the past…year?"

"Jesus…this has been an extensive investigation."

"Look…look, look!" Jerry pulled the small file folder out of the car and spread it out onto the roof where he could show Oliver.

Shaw came out of the car and hurried round to Jerry side where he had a calendar open.

* * *

Sam parked his truck in a cul de sac at the south west corner of the park. He twisted his ankle so he could feel the ankle gun then walked round to the boot of his car. It was just after dusk when the night sky was turning from navy and red colours to a dark black covering. The park was on the waterfront and the lack of city lights made it seem darker than the rest of the city. With this cover of darkness, Sam pulled off his jacket and shirt then slipped on a safety vest then pulled his shirt on again and his jacket. He closed the boot and zipped up his coat then walked into the park.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was just setting when Andy got to the division. She walked through the front door and immediately made her way over to Jerry's desk where he was talking with Oliver. Traci was pacing behind them, her hands on her hips and her face creased with worry.

"Where is he?" she asked as soon as she got to his desk.

"He's on a stakeout at Frenchman's Bay West Park."

"A stakeout? He's on suspension!"

"Andy, you shouldn't be here for this…" Oliver took her arm and tried to guide her away but she shook his hand off her and turned back to Jerry.

"I'm here now. If you aren't going there for him, then I'm going on my own."

"We are going to get him but you should stay here."

"Not a chance."

"Andy…" Traci came over to her side but Andy turned and gave her a look that made her stop in her tracks.

"I'm going. Are you guys joining?" She started to walk backwards. Oliver and Jerry exchanged glances but Traci started to follow her.

"Traci…" Jerry stood up from his desk and tried to stop Traci.

"I'm not letting her go alone. We'll take my car, it'll be low key. We'll take a look for Sam, that's all."

"Okay, but we're right behind you. I'm going to talk to frank first."

"Traci nodded and they squeezed hands before she walked away with Andy.

Jerry walked into Frank's office with only precursory knock and Oliver was close behind.

"Swarek?" Frank asked before Jerry could speak.

"Yeah."

"What's happening?"

"Nothing. Nothing yet." Frank and Oliver exchanged glances again. "He's following a lead."

"He shouldn't be following a lead." Franks voice was even but his anger was obvious.

"He's just staking out a park."

"He shouldn't be staking out a park."

"I want to take a car out to the park, and see if there is anything there."

"On a case that you shouldn't be working on?"

"This is a case that's been in15 for over a week! You have to let me see this one last part through."

"Where are the OPP agents?"

"They are about to leave for Kingston."

"So they are through with Toronto?"

Jerry nodded his head He watched Frank for any signal, Andy sign that this conversation was over and finally he saw it. Frank lowered his eyes to the table and with the slightest of nods he gave his permission. Jerry left the room immediately. Oliver followed and they hurried out to the car lot where Jerry's car was parked. They climbed in and took off.

* * *

"Is that Sam's truck?" Andy tapped Traci's arm as they got closer to the cul de sac. "It is!" Before Traci even had the car parked fully Andy was out an running towards it. She checked the doors and the boot but they were all locked. She raced to the edge of the park gate but there was no sign of him.

"Any sign?"

"No, he's not here. The engine is cold." Andy as pulling her coat collar up and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Let's go check out the park."

* * *

Oliver and Jerry pulled up alongside Sam's car. Oliver raced over to check it out while Jerry checked out Traci's car. They met back at his car and both of them got in again. Jerry pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Traci. Looks like they went in through this gate, We'll drive over to the west gate and work out way in from there."

* * *

The park was a lot darker than either of them had anticipated, with the waterfront to their right and a dense forest to their left. There were various paths veering off into the forest and Sam could have taken any one of them. Traci had her phone out in her hand and was waving it around, holding it up as high as she could.

"I can't get a god damned signal!" she exclaimed.

Andy tried her phone but got nothing either. She shoved it back in her pocket. "He probably wouldn't answer anyway! We're not going to find him like this…"

"Don't even try to suggest that we split up!" Traci said before Andy could continue.

"We aren't covering enough ground!"

"Andy it's ridiculous. We're not splitting up. The first rule? Never leave your partner without backup!"

"Okay...I just…"

"I know. I know you do." Traci rubbed her arm and tried to calm her down.

"We have to split up. Sam is in here somewhere, Jerry and Oliver are probably here too, we need to cover as much ground as we can… you take this path I'll go left here and we'll both come out on the north road."

"Andy we don't have radios, we've no cell reception. It's not safe."

" We don't have a choice!" Andy started to turn up the side path and her pace quickened. Traci watched her for a moment then walked up the main pathway by herself.

* * *

Sam walked the length of the beachfront path then turned in through the forest pathway. The walkway was just about one person wide, and the trees grew tall enough to stop any light getting through. HE had been walking the pathways for almost two hours now and he had barely met anyone else. One young man jogging with a pedometer strapped to his ankle and a music player to his forearm. A young lady was perched on the very end of the beachfront walkway sketching boats in the marina. And an elderly couple were leaving the park with a small terrier dog on a leash as he entered.

He checked his watch and realised how late it was. He realised there was little chance of him stumbling upon an assault happening. In a park this size, trying to cover this amount of square footage alone was going to be near impossible but something in him wouldn't let him walk away. When he got to the end of that walkway, he turned and found another and continued to walk.

He couldn't have been more than 500yards when he heard the muffled screams. He stopped walking and held his breath. Nothing. The night time silence annoyed him and just as he took another step he heard it again. Leaves and underbrush rustling and muffled screams. He hurried to where he thought it was coming from then stopped and held his breath again to listen.

Slowly he started to approach a break in the trees that opened into a clearing. He could see a shadow leaning over something. The figure was wearing a long coat, and was kneeling down on the grass.

Sam raced forward and tackled the figure to the ground. They rolled over each other but Sam who was prepared had the upper hand and ended up on top. There was screaming coming from behind him but he concentrated on the man who lay on the grass beneath him.

"What the fuck!" the man swung a punch up at Sam who blocked it and swung a punch of his own. He connected with the man's jaw who had covered his face in an attempt to protect himself.

"Get off him!" The scream came from behind and Sam turned to see a woman pulling on a top over a black lacy bra. "Get off my husband!" she ran at Sam and slapped him continuously to get him off her husband. Sam looked down and realised his mistake then scrambled off the stranger.

"I'm sorry! I thought…"

The wife cradled her husband's head and they both glared at Sam as he scurried away. He got to his feet and all but ran further up the path. The couple yelled expletives after him and Sam muttered a few of his own.

His pace slowed when he could no longer hear them shouting at him and he walked on, looking back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. He cursed himself for being so rash and it was another point on his conscience asking him why he was here, and why he wasn't leaving. The image of Andy in the towel as he left her place popped unbidden into his mind and he wished he was back there right now, holding her in his arms. But still, he couldn't leave. When he walked to the end of this path he found another one and veered towards it, pausing only when he heard hurried footfall coming from a westerly path. He held his breath and listened. The figure was smaller than the previous man he tackled and Sam decided to wait this one out and see if he could get a better look.

Whomever it was, was walking slowly, deliberately trying not to make noise, moving branches aside with an arm. Sam stepped into the brush to hide himself and waited for the shadow to cross in front of him.

Andy walked as slow as she dared through the brush. She was sure she heard someone approaching her but when she slowed her own steps to listen she couldn't hear anything. Then without warning, a shadow jumped out form the brush and grappled her into a tight grip. Her arms were held high and twisted around her back then pushed her into the trunk of a large tree. She yelled out in pain and as suddenly as the grip held her it loosened.

"Andy?" he turned her round and held her forearms tightly. Andy couldn't believe her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Backing you up."

"You shouldn't be here." Even as the words came out of his mouth he was never happier to see her.

"Neither of us should be here…c'mon…come home with me."

"No. I'm not leaving. Not until I'm sure." HE let go of her arms an started to back away.

"Until you're sure of what?" This time she grabbed his arms and pushed him back into a tree.

"Until I'm sure it's not going to happen."

"Then let me stay, let me help!"

"I'm walking round a god damned park Andy!"

Before Andy could respond a gun shot rang out. Andy ducked and pulled Sam down with her. They both hit the ground with a thud and lay as flat as they could. There was no sounds of footsteps, not running away, no other shots. Andy's hand went to her hip but she wasn't wearing a weapon.

"Ankle…" Sam whispered. She was lying flat with her head near his feet. She pulled up his jeans and grabbed his gun. She held it out to him he waved his hand so she gripped it herself and slowly started to get up. They were covered by brush and it gave them enough cover if they hung low. Andy pulled her phone out to check but she still had no coverage.

"We have to get out of here…" she whispered. She changed her position to get up to his head and only then realised that he wasn't sitting up yet like she was. "Sam?"

She looked down at his chest and his legs, patted him down but it asnt until she touched the back of his shoulder that her hand came away wet. Wet an res, stained with blood.

"Shit! Sam!" She helped him sit up. And pulled his jacked off. She ripped open his shirt and yanked it down his arms then peeled the Velcro of his safety vest back the bullet had come through the flimsy strap, piercing his shoulder at a downward angle and caught on the inside metal plate of the front of his vest. He moaned and winced as she checked him out. She balled up his shirt and pressed it against his wound. "C'mon, we have to move."

Sam stood up with her help. He was panting and pale, his face was slick with sweat and he leaned more on her, the further they walked.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the cliffhanger...but its just after midnight! Bed time! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Jerry and Oliver looked at each other at the sound of the single gunshot. Jerry pulled his gun out of his holster and Oliver did the same. They raced towards the sound but slowed when they came to the edge of a clearing. Jerry motioned for Oliver to stop then moved his hand towards the left as he circled to the right. The moon was full but it wasn't enough to see by. He didn't want to risk turning his torch on in case they became a target.

Quick footsteps, brush rustling came from Behind Jerry and he spun in time to see a couple running and dressing out of the woods.

"Freeze!" Jerry shouted. They stopped running and held up their hands as best they could. The man was holding his jeans up with one hand and the lady was holding her blouse closed over her chest. "On the floor! Now!" Oliver who had heard the shouting, came running back. The couple were on their knees.

"Don't shoot!" the man begged. "Please don't shoot us!"

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard a gunshot, we're running back to our car, its parked on the corner of Sunrise an Breezy drive."

"Did you see anything?" Jerry asked as Oliver patted them down. He shook his head at the detective as he backed away from the couple.

"No! Some guy, fucking maniac was running around earlier, he tackled me then ran off." The couple swapped glances. "When we heard the gun shot we ran."

"What did he look like?"

"I dunno…he was tall, dark hair, he had a bruise and a cut on his cheek."

"Okay, get out of here!"

The couple got to their feet and ran past the clearing to the main street where they were parked.

"Did he just say Sam tackled him?" Oliver asked as they started to walk in the direction that the couple had come running.

"Yeah, did you see their clothes? Chances are they were trying it on, Sam thought she was being assaulted…wait…Shhh!" Jerry lifted his finger to his mouth and motioned Oliver to move to the right.

* * *

Andy was all turned around. She was keeping the water on her left and walking on the main road but she knew this was the longest way back to the car. Sam was leaning heavily on her shoulder and she was struggling to keep him up. His legs were dragging and he was losing his footfall. Blood was pouring down his arm from his shoulder wound and the shirt she had padded to it was soaked through. He looked pale, even in the darkness and his eyes were drooping closed.

"Stay with me Sam, just a little further."

She urged him to keep conscious but even as she spoke he leaned heavier still. Then they heard it.

A scream.

It was loud and clear an came from the left where the water front was. Even in his sickly state Sam was immediately alert. His arm that was slackened over her shoulder flexed and he gripped her tightly as if he could absorb her strength.

The scream was obviously from a young girl and when it rang out again Sam pushed off her and tried to stand on his own two feet but he staggered and she lunged for him to keep him up right.

"You need to sit down Sam, you've going to collapse."

"Shhhh!" He started to walk towards the promenade but she stayed in front holding the gun in both hands. As they broke through the park they came to the beach front where they spotted a car parked on the promenade. The back door was open and from the internal car light she could see someone leaned over. They were clearly struggling against something.

"Stay here!" Andy said to Sam and she pushed him back towards a tree.

"Andy! No, wait!" he tried to push away from the trunk but he didn't have the energy. She hurried away from him, turning only to signal for him to be quiet then in a crouched run raced up to the car.

The man in the car was kneeling on the back seat. Andy came up behind him and pointed her gun at him.

"Police… get out of the car!" she yelled and hoped her voice was not tainted by the fear she was feeling. The man stilled. But whomever he was holding down fought harder. "Get out of the car!" she yelled again. The body beneath him fought harder then all of a sudden stopped. "Get out now!"

Andy stepped a little closer, then before she could reach in to pull him out he started to back out of the car. Andy took a few steps back but as the man put his feet on the ground he turned around with force and swung a weapon at her. Andy saw it coming and ducked, but she wasn't quick enough. The bat connected with her arm and she dropped her gun. She fell to her knees and scrambled across the ground to get it but the stranger got their first. She tackled him by his feet and knocked him to the ground, then scurried up his body. He kicked and squirmed to get out of her reach but she held fast.

Sam leaned heavily against the tree and tried to focus. Everything was swimming before his eyes but he saw her fall and knew he had to help. He fastened his safety fest tighter and pulled his jacked closed, zipped right up to the collar. He shoved the hand of his injured arm into the pocket to minimize its movement then with as much energy as she could muster, he pushed himself off the tree and raced to where Andy was fighting.

The stranger rolled over and ended up leaning back on his haunches and on Andy's chest. Her arms were trapped under his knees and her head between his legs. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Calm. Down." He spoke softly. He had her gun in his hand but he wasn't pointing it down at her.

"Get off me!" she struggled beneath his grip but his weight was too much.

"You need to calm down…" he said again and she could feel his grip on her loosen. Then they both turned at the sight of Sam running towards them.

The stranger held up the gun and pointed it at Sam who continued to run.

"No!" Andy screamed. "Sam! He's got a gun!"

The stranger pulled the trigger.

Sam felt the impact in his left arm but he kept running, the momentum was carrying him now but he fell more than ran those last few feet. He rugby tackled the stranger off Andy an used his body weight to keep him at bay until Andy could take over. She hurried to her feet and ran to grab the gun then kneeled down on the strangers back with her knee pressed to his shoulder blades. Sam rolled onto his back and lay still, panting an losing focus.

Andy pulled the strangers hands together and cuffed them with plastic strap she pulled fomr her back pocket. Then she scrambled over to where Sam was lying.

"Sam! You ok?"

"I think he shot me..." he said with a crooked smile but she was too worried to let his humou

"Lemme see…" she unzipped his coat and as gently as she could she pulled his sleeve down. "It's just a graze…But you need to get to the hospital. You are losing a lot…" she looked around hoping to see an ambulance, a helicopter, anything but it was dark and there was no one around. She looked at the open car door and froze. "Sam…" she nodded towards the car and Sam turned his head to see what she was looking at. They could see a young girl lying in the back seat. Her legs were dangling over the seat she was only wearing one shoe and her coat was crumpled on the car floor.

Andy moved away from Sam and went to the car to check on the girl. Her fingers trembled as she reached out to the touch the girls neck to see if she had a pulse and she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the pulse slow but steady.

"She's alive."

"Andy you have to go and get help…" he said when she came back to his side. He was still lying flat on his back and the blood was soaking out of his jacket.

"No, I can't leave you like this."

"Andy…you have to go! Now!" he looked up to her and grabbed her arm with his good hand. The blood was pooling behind him and she knew she had little time left but she wasn't about to let him spend that time alone.

"No Sam, I wont leave you."

"Actually... you will." They both turned at the sound of another voice. It was the OPP agent that had been working with Jerry. he had a black eye and a bruise on his jaw where Sam had punched him. He was dressed in his usual grey suit and was carrying a rifle with a scope attached.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Bonus morning update as I couldn't sleep. Its only a short one though!

* * *

Jerry and Oliver were running now. The second gunshot was closer. And they could tell from which direction it came from but then they heard running footsteps coming from behind. They both turned an aimed their guns at the shadow that was running towards them.

"Jesus!" Traci exclaimed. "Don't shoot! It's me!" She held her hands up and ducked her head below the line of fire.

They both held up their guns. "Where is McNally?"

"I dunno…we split up to cover more ground!"

"Seriously?" Oliver asked as he rolled his eyes in despair.

"C'mon, the shots came from over here."

They hurried along the trail to get to the promenade.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked. She was kneeling behind Sam, cradling his head on her knees. Sam's eyes were closing over and the grip he had on her hand had slackened.

"I'm working on a case," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade. When he flicked it open she saw that it had a serrated blade. He walked past her to the crouched man who was cuffed on the ground then bent down and cut through the plastic strip cuffs.

"No! Stop!" She yelled out and she moved to stop him but he turned and pointed the rifle at her.

"Don't. Don't even think about messing this up." The stranger got up and dusted himself off. He turned to face Andy with a scowl on his face then walked past her to the car.

"Leave her alone." Andy's voice was low and steady. She shook Sam and he woke with a start. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. She helped him sit up and backed away from him. She kept her eyes on the agent with the rifle but her peripheral vision was watching the man by the car. He was kneeling into the back seat, adjusting the young girl who was lying there.

"Ok…" she heard Sam whisper and she knew he was ready. He turned over onto all fours and got ready to pounce. Andy gave him a push and turned herself towards the man at the car.

"I'll shoot!" The OPP agent said but before he could aim the cumbersome weapon Sam had fallen on him, tossing his aim aside. With little or no coordination all Sam could hope for was that he would delay him enough to give Andy time to fight the other man. Sam grappled with his good arm, held the agent around the torso as tight as he could and ducked his head from the barrage of punches the agent was throwing.

Andy connected both of her hands into a fist and brought it down as hard as she could on the other man's back. He arched back in pain and yelled out. When he turned she didn't give him a chance and threw a punch at his head. He blocked it with a raised arm and swung a punch of his own but Andy ducked. When she was low to the ground she saw the bat he had used on her earlier and she picked it up and swung it in an arch motion to catch him under his chin. Her flew back with the impact and his head connected with the roof of the car. He was out cold. She turned her attention to Sam and the OPP agent who had managed to wriggle free.

Sam was lying on the ground panting and the OPP was trying to gain his footing and steady his weapon. Andy sprinted over an tackled him to the ground. She used the bat as leverage and held him at bay. With her knees on his arms and the bat pressed under his chin he was immobilized.

"Sam?" she asked as she turned and saw him unmoving. His eyes were closed his mouth was open but she could see his chest moving up and down with the shallow breaths he was taking. Panic was rising up from her belly but there was nothing she could do. She patted her pockets but she had no cuffs left. Then she heard the footsteps. All running fast towards her and a sinking feeling fell through her.

Jerry got through the pathway first to the park and onto the beach front where the car was parked. He immediately clocked the scene, holstered his weapon and rushed over to Sam.

"Sammy…buddy…hold on!"

When Oliver came up next he came to Andy's side. He pulled some cuffs from his pocket and helped Andy roll over the OPP agent then cuffed his hands behind his back. As soon as he was secured she rushed over to be beside Sam. She took his hand and was horrified by how cold he was. She took off her jacket an draped it over him, unsure if it would make a difference.

"Anyone have any cell reception?" Jerry asked as he checked his own phone.

"I have a radio!" Traci called and she pulled a mobile police radio from her inside pocket. She tossed it to Jerry who called it in.

"I need a 10-52 at beach front promenade in Frenchman's Bay East park. 10-78 Emergency."

"Copy that. On its way." Came the reply but it did nothing to sooth Andy's fears. She rubbed his hands as if she could transfer from heat into him. Traci came up behind her and knelt down with her with an arm draped over his shoulder.

Oliver went over to inspect the other man who was lying down and cuffed him too. Then he saw the girl.

"Jesus…" he checked her out and saw a small puncture wound on her neck from an injection. "Jesus Christ what happened here?"

Jerry came over to see what he was looking at and rubbed his face with both hands. HE turned on the radio again. "10-35 at Frenchman's Bay East park."

"Copy that, 3 available units en route."

When the ambulance arrived the 2 EMTs pushed Andy aside and started work on Sam immediately.

"When did he lose consciousness?"

"About 7 minutes ago."

"He's in shock…pulse is 140 and thready. BP 50/30." One of them said.

"We have to take him in now…he's cyanotic, pulse is weakening. Move! Now!"

The first EMT rolled Sam onto his side as the other shoved a backboard under him. They lifted him onto a gurney and brought him to the back of the ambulance. Andy made to go with him but Oliver held her back.

"McNally no, we need you here to explain what happened."

"I'm not leaving him alone, Oliver!"

"Andy..." Traci led her away from the ambulance with an arm around her shoulders. "He is going to the ER then directly into surgery. There is nothing you will be able to do for him at the hospital. Help us understand what happened here and then I will drive you there myself...okay?"

Andy watched as the EMTs closed the ambulance doors and slowly she nodded her head. "Okay, but lets make it fast.

* * *

**A/N**: More to come later. Possibly the final chapter. Awww :(


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: This is a longer chapter than you are used to... but it just kept going!

* * *

It took hours.

Andy walked the scene with Oliver then again with Jerry. They had so many questions, so many queries about what happened. Her head was spinning. It felt like days had passed not hours. Traci had called the hospital and confirmed that Sam made it okay and was rushed into surgery.

The OPP agent and the stranger who had yet to speak were brought into the division for questioning. The young girl was brought to the hospital and Dov was assigned to stay by her side until her family could be located.

"Okay Andy…one more time… please!" Jerry asked.

"We were over there, by the brush, scouting the park. We heard a gunshot and ducked to the ground. Sam had been shot. We didn't have cell reception and we were trying to get back to the car. When we heard the screams…"

"The young girl was awake then."

"We came to the clearing and saw the car parked on the promenade. Sam waited by the tree and I went to check it out."

They were both in the back of the car?"

"Yeah, the perp and the girl. She stopped screaming, I went to apprehend him, he hit me with a bat, we struggled, Sam helped and I cuffed him. Then the OPP agent arrived."

"Agent Healy. Any sign of Agent Doyle?"

"No. I didn't see him." Andy looked around at the scene. A CSU team was sweeping the car for prints and other pieces of evidence. Another team was working on the clearing and scouring the ground for more. "When I had the suspect subdued I went over to Sam to see if he was ok, that's when the OPP agent…Agent Healy arrived. He freed the perp who went back to the car."

"That's when you guys tackled him again?"

"Yeah, I took the perp down, Sam tackled Agent Doyle." She covered her face with her hands. "That's when you arrived."

"Okay…so he never spoke the whole time?"

"No, he didn't speak the whole time."

Jerry looked her over. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot. Her frown was creasing her brow and she had her arms crossed over her body as she tried to rub some warmth into her arms. "Okay Andy, thank you. You should get to the hospital now."

"Thank you!"

She raced over to Traci who was sitting in a patrol car waiting for her. She jumped in an Traci immediately took off.

Oliver walked over to Jerry who was watching the car drive away.

"Back to the barn?" he asked.

"Yeah, time to question them."

"I got a relay arranged, so follow me."

* * *

As soon as Andy walked through the hospital doors the dread that she had been holding at bay exploded in her chest. She went immediately to the desk and was directed to the 3rd floor surgery ward. The elevator music seemed sublime. Soft tinkling music combined with the blood pumping in her ears was scaring her even more and she didn't think that was possible.

On the surgery floor she found the nurses' station empty. She called out for attention but no one responded. She slammed her hand down on the counter and called out. Traci came out of the elevator having let her out at the door while she parked the car.

"Andy!"

"I can't find anyone to tell me what's going on!" She was pacing the small hallway from the elevator doors to the secured double doors to the surgery theatres.

"Okay, honey, lets calm down." She grabbed her arms and tried to squeeze some strength into her. She hugged her for a moment then walked with her over to the desk. A nurse was just coming out of the secure doors. "Excuse me, we're here about the police office that was brought in with a fun shot wound. Officer Sam Swarek."

"I'm afraid he is still in surgery."

"Is there a doctor or someone who can talk to us? Tell us what's happening?"

"Are you family?"

"We're colleagues…this is his partner Andy McNally."

The nurse looked them over. They were dishelved from the park and Andy had smears of blood on her top and her hands.

"Let me see who I can find for you…" she stepped behind the desk and rummaged through some drawers. "Meanwhile, why don't you step into these."

She handed Andy a clean pair of scrubs and only then did Andy notice the blood. She looked down at herself in horror and stepped back from the counter. Traci took the clothes and said thanks to the nurse.

"The wash room is just down there." She pointed down the hallway as she picked up the phone.

Traci guided Andy down the hall to the washroom and helped her change. Andy stared at the blood on her trembling hands as she slipped her top off. The scrub top was scratchy against her skin but it was better than her top that was soaked with Sam's blood. She balled up her tee and put it into the plastic bag the nurse gave them then went out to the hallway. The nurse was just getting off the phone when they got back to the desk.

"Surgical nurse will be out to talk to you in a minute."

"Thank you so much!" Traci said as she guided Andy to the row of plastic chairs that were against the wall.

* * *

Jerry stood in the interview room and looked through the one way window at Agent Doyle who was sitting at the desk with a calm serene look on his face. Frank who was standing beside him frowned and turned to Jerry.

"He hasn't spoken since we took him in."

"We can't seem to locate his partner."

"Has he made a call yet?"

"No."

"What about the other guy?"

"Nothing. Ran his prints and came up empty." Jerry scrunched his eyes closed and pushed his thumb and finger into them as he puffed air out of his mouth.

"Anything on the girl?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. But Epstien called and said that the tox screen came back and she was drugged with the same barbiturate as the other girls."

"Seconal. Any info on that drug? It's a controlled substance."

"Yeah we're still tracing all deliveries in the area but nothing so far. It's controlled in so far as people need to apply for access but it's widely given and used for so many application."

"So…you're going to question an agent of the OPP?"

"No." Jerry shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to try…he's a brick wall. I've already called the SIU."

"Good. And the other guy?"

"Him…I'm going to take a run at."

Frank nodded his approval and walked with him to the entrance of the other interview room. As Jerry stepped in he walked to the side door and watched through the mirror. Jerry spoke evenly and without pausing and the stranger just sat in his seat and stared forward, his face clear of any expression. Frank turned as the side door opened and nodded at Oliver who stepped in.

"Sir…there is a call for you."

"I'm busy."

"No sir, not too busy for this one."

Frank looked at the cordless phone Oliver was holding out to him and with only a slight hesitation took the handset. "Hello?"

Oliver stepped back and looked through the mirror at Jerry who was speaking louder now, with more animated gestures but the suspect in the chair continued to stare blankly ahead.

"Yes sir," Frank said. "Right away." The he killed the call and slipped the hand set into his pocket. Oliver turned to see the anger on his face and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Get Barabr out of there. Now. Tell him to come to my office."

"What?"

"Now, Shaw. Now."

Frank stormed out of the room leaving Oliver confused but he sprung immediately into action. He knocked on the window then walked around to the door. He opened it a crack and called Jerry out of the room then closed the door behind him.

"What the hell Shaw!" Jerry paced the hallway.

"Hey don't kill the messenger. Frank needs to see you now!"

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation."

"I know, he knows. He said now."

"Jesus…" Jerry muttered as he walked of and hurried across the bullpen to Franks office. He was standing at the back wall of glass, watching Jerry's progression an was prepared for the expletive as he entered the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Jerry demanded.

"You can't interrogate that man."

"What!?"

"Or Agent Healy. He needs to be released."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Jerry shouted gaining the attention of a few officers who were in the bullpen below.

"Jerry…he's OPP."

"I know."

"No…the other one. They are both OPP. He was undercover."

"Under fucking cover? He was in the back seat of a car on the promenade with a half-dressed young girl."

Frank shook his head and closed his eyes. "I spoke to the director of the OPP who confirmed that this investigation is international. This crime ring crossed the border a couple of months ago and now the FBI are involved."

"Oh for Christ sake…This…THIS is NOT ok!"

"I know. But this case is bigger than what we've seen."

"I can only fight what I see, I can only solve what's in front of me frank and I know what I saw!"

"Jerry…it's over. Release them both. Now."

Jerry stood his ground for a few seconds then with another round of expletives he left the room.

* * *

Andy couldn't sit in the chair. Her legs were bouncing her hand were trembling and the blood rushed through her head, pounding in all the right pressure points to give her a killer headache. Traci watched her pace the small hallway and wished there was something she could do for her. But before she could reach out to comfort her friend a nurse in surgical scrubs came out to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Aoife Kennedy, head surgical nurse. Andy McNally?"

"That's me, how is he?"

"He was brought in with a gunshot wound to the left shoulder. The bullet came in a downward angle and nicked the top of his lung."

"Oh god…"

"He lost a lot of blood and is in surgery right now to repair his lung as well as his shoulder."

"He was shot in the arm too."

"That wound was superficial and they took care of it in the ER. Our main concern is the blood loss. He is bleeding out quicker than we can pump it into him."

"Will he be ok?"

"It's hard to know at this stage. I'm going back into surgery right now. The next few hours are crucial."

The nurse smiled some reassurance towards them then turned and left.

"Oh god Traci!" She turned into her friends arms and cried.

* * *

Jerry watched Agent Doyle and the suspect walk out the front door. His anger was pulsating through his body and he held it in place with his hands clenched into tight fists by his side. Oliver came up beside him and held out a phone.

"Jerry, its Epstien. He's at the hospital with the girl. She just woke up."

Jerry snatched the phone and held it up to his ear. "Epstien, what's goin on?"

"The girl…her name is Elizabeth Morley and she knows her phone number."

"Give it to me!" He pulled a pad and pen from the desk beside him and wrote down the number Dov called out. "How is she?"

"She is kind of groggy but she is ok. The doc says…that, eh, that nothing happened. Physically she is fine."

"Does she know what happened?"

"I don't think so sir. Like I said she is still groggy, she mentioned that she was at a bus stop waiting for her sister to pick her up. But that's all she remembers."

"Ok, great work Epstien."

"Any word about officer Swarek?" Dov asked

"nothing yet. We'll call you if we hear anything."

Jerry finished the call and started to dial the number Dov had given him. It was answered immediately.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" the voice was panicked and tearful.

"This is Detective Jerry Barbar at division 15 in Toronto."

"Oh Jesus, oh my baby!" The phone on the other side was dropped. Jerry heard a scuffle and then a man's voice came on the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is detective Jerry Barbar at Division 15."

"You found our daughter?"

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Morley, she is 13 years old, she was wearing a school uniform, navy skirt, white shirt, white knee high socks and a purple jacket."

"We found her. She is ok."

"Oh Jesus thank god." He heard him pull the phone away and tell the people in the room that Elizabeth was ok.

"I'm going to send a squad car around to you to pick you up and bring you to her."

"Okay, we're ready, thank you, thank you so much."

Jerry finished the call and leaned back against the desk.

"A happier phone call." Oliver said.

"How do I tell these people that their daughter was assaulted by an OPP agent…that we let walk out our front door."

Oliver shook his head. "That is not a question I have a clue how to answer." They stood in silence for a moment then Oliver fished his keys out of his pocket. "I'll go collect them."

"Thanks brother. I'll meet you at the hospital."

* * *

Traci was on her way back from the canteen with two cups of coffee when Jerry caught up with her in the hallway. They hugged tightly and silently for a minute before he released her and she led him to the bank of elevators.

"Any news?"

"Severe blood loss. He is still in surgery. The bullet hit his shoulder and nicked his lung. They fixed that but…he lost so much blood…"

"He's going to be ok. I just know it."

They stepped into the elevator and she pressed the button for the 3rd floor. ""What happened back at the division?"

"It's a mess." Jerry shook his head and rubbed his face with both hands. "They are working UC with the OPP in a joint task force with the FBI."

"What?!" She turned to face him fully as if to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Frank got a call, we had to let them go."

"Are you kidding me? Andy said one of them was in the back seat with the girl!?"

"I know. But my hands are tied. We had to let them go."

"That is unbelievable. What about the girl? How is she?"

"She is fine. She woke up, Epstien got her name and she knew her home number I contacted her parents and Shaw went to pick them up. They should be here soon, I'll go down to meet them then."

"And what are you going to tell them?" she asked as the elevator arrived at the 3rd floor but she put a hand out to stop him from exiting.

"I really don't know. Frank says we can discuss the case."

"That's not fair…" Traci shook her head with dismay. "It's not right to leave them in the dark like that. They deserve to know."

"I know."

"Don't…don't tell Andy." She shook her head and then stepped out of the elevator and found her sitting in the plastic chairs. Traci hurried to her side and handed her a coffee but Andy didn't seem to notice the drink in her hands.

"Andy…hi." Jerry crouched down in front of her and took her hands between his. "How are you?" Her lips were tight and her eyes were full of unshed tears. "He's going to be ok. This is Sam, he's an ox. He'll be ok."

Andy offered him a watery smile but she didn't trust herself to speak. Jerry squeezed her hands and stood up then exchanged glances with Traci. It wasn't long before Oliver arrived and called Jerry to say that he and the parents were on their way up to the 5th floor to see the girl. He and Traci walked back to the elevators.

"What are you going to say to them?"

"I dunno Trace." They held hands as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "Call me if there any news on Sam." Traci nodded and they shared a soft kiss before Jerry left.

Traci hurried back to Andy's side but it was as if she didn't notice. She was slightly bent over her hands connected between her knees and her eyes unfocused but staring at a spot on the floor. She didn't notice when Traci rubbed her back and the soothing words she offered fell on deaf ears. Soon the hallway was packed with other officers and detectives.

Oliver took the other seat beside Andy and offered her the same comforts. Dov and Chris leaned against the wall opposite them. Gail paced near the elevators, her arms crossed over her chest. Noelle had arrived back from the canteen with coffees and pastries but most of them had remained untouched. The nurse had tried to get them to disperse but they stayed, no one willing to leave without some news, some hope at least.

Finally when the surgeon walked through the secure doors Traci nudged Andy and they both stood up. The surgeon was wearing his scrubs, and had a surgical mask pulled down from his face. There were some blood smears on his clothing and it was all Andy could focus on. Frank stepped through the crowd and stood directly behind Andy as the Surgeon started to speak.

She caught so many words. "Blood loss", "Difficult Surgery", "Complications", each of them more terrifying. She blinked the tears away and tried to focus.

"He will be sedated for a while and the next 24 hours will be crucial. It's a waiting game now, there is nothing else we can do but I'm confident he will pull through."

"Can I see him?" Andy asked.

"He is heavily sedated, he is in the ICU and visitors would not be-"

"Please…"

"Okay…a short visit." He moved his head towards the double doors then turned to walk away with Andy in tow.

At the entrance to the ICU a nurse helped her put on a coverall and a surgical hat. She was shown through a large room with four beds. Each one occupied and surrounded by a bank of machines that beeped and recorded the occupant's stats. When she got to the bed in the far right corner she almost lost control of the emotions that were bubbling in her chest.

He was lying on the bed his arms by his side his legs raised by the curved mattress. He had an IV in his left arm and surgical padding on his shoulder. His hair was matted to his head and he was paler than she had ever seen him. A soft slow beeping came from the heart monitor above his head, and each beep gave her a little more courage. She stood at his bedside and watched his chest rise and fall and wondered if it was okay to touch him.

"That's okay honey, you can touch him, he won't break!" the nurse came up behind her and adjusted some of the machines that were monitoring him.

She reached out and put a hand on his chest and revelled in the warmth there. Braver now she took his hand in hers and squeezed it, but he didn't squeeze back. She rubbed his arm, offering him all her warmth and strength and wished he would turn to her and smile. But he didn't stir.

"Hey Sam…" she whispered as she leaned on the bed and put her head on the pillow next to his. "I'm here." She touched her forehead to his head and closed her eyes. She held her breath and listened to him breathing. Slow deep breaths that offered her little comfort. She didn't know how long she had been there but soon a nurse came over and rested a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry honey but you need to leave."

"Oh…ok…" Andy turned back to Sam and kissed him on the cheek. She rubbed her nose on the tip of his then kissed his lips. "See you soon Sam," she whispered against his mouth then squeezed his hand once more before leaving the room.

Back in the hall most of the crowd had dispersed but Traci and Frank had stayed. As soon as Andy came back Traci rushed over and hugged her.

"How is he?" Frank asked.

"He's hooked up to all these machines…he's so pale…"

"He's so strong." Frank said. He rested a heavy hand on her shoulder. "He'll pull through."

"Yes, sir."

"C'mon Andy, let me take you home." Traci spoke and tried to guide Andy back towards the elevators but Andy brushed her hands away.

"No, no I want to stay."

"Andy he is sedated, he won't wake up, let me take you home, get showered and changed and then we'll come right back."

Andy looked behind her at the surgical doors as if by sheer will she could make him walk through them. "Okay…but let's hurry."

* * *

Andy got out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel. She could hear Traci in the kitchen making sandwiches as she walked through the hall to her room. With the adrenaline dwindling in her system a heavy tiredness washed over her. She sat on the bed then lay down and rested her head on the soft pillows, then closed her eyes for a second. When Traci came in and shook her awake she was startled and confused for a moment.

"Andy, I just got a call from the hospital…"

"Oh god!" her hands flew up to her face as she sat up. "What is it?"

"Sam…he's awake."

"Oh thank god." Her whole body slumped and her tears fell but she was smiling. Only then did she notice the room and how dark it was. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a few hours. Now get dressed and we'll go to the hospital."

Andy jumped off the bed and raced to her wardrobe. She tossed her towel aside and slipped into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Traci had returned to the kitchen an put the sandwiches she had made into a lunch bag. Andy carried her shoes as she raced through her apartment to collect her wallet, phone and keys.

"Let's go!" They both hurried to the car and Traci drove. She passed Andy the sandwiches and instructed her to eat.

"It's been hours Andy, you need to eat!"

Andy tied her shoes and ate the food as quick as she could, all the time wishing the car would go faster. Eventually they pulled up outside the hospital and Traci let her out at the door while she went to look for parking.

Knowing exactly where to go, Andy raced directly to the surgical ward and announced herself to the nurse on duty. It took excruciatingly long for the nurse to find out the right information. She checked her watch, made a few calls and Andy watched and waited from the other side of the counter, all the while she fidgeted with anticipation of seeing him.

"Okay, he is awake, but he is really groggy. But I'm afraid he won't be able for visitors."

"Oh please! You have to let me in to see him, I won't stay long…please!"

"I'm sorry but whomever called you should have explained it was an update call not a summons."

"Please, he's my partner!" Andy implored. "Five minutes, please just five minutes!"

"One minute," the nurse bargains with her. "Okay, follow me, he is out of the ICU and was put into a private room." She followed the nurse through the secured double doors, passed the ICU and into a small room with only one bed. "One minute." The nurse repeated as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Sam was still surrounded by machinery and the IV in his arm was still dripping steadily, controlling his pain medicine. She walked across the room and reached out to take his arm and as soon as her hands curled around his warm skin she felt relief wash through her. His face was turned away from her and his eyes were closed but when she touched him his lips moved into a small smile.

"I hope that's you McNally." His voice was low and hoarse.

"Yeah…it's me!" she couldn't help the tears that fell but she was too happy to care.

He rolled his head towards her but his eyes were still closed. Then slowly they fluttered open and it took a moment for him to focus.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"Hey…" she replied then unable to stop herself she leaned down and kissed him. Her hand curled around his face and she never wanted to tear her lips from his. "Oh Sam…" Her tears fell onto his cheeks and when she pulled back she wiped them away with her thumb.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Me? Am I ok?" she was laughing through her tears. "I'm fine Sam."

"Good." She leaned in and kissed him again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mellow," he said after a moment's pause.

"I bet. You had me worried there for a while."

"Worried?"

"I thought…" the grip she had on his arm tightened. "I was scared."

"I'm fine Andy. It will take more than one bullet to get me."

"Don't joke Sam…" She leaned in and kissed him again then rested her head on the pillow beside his. He kissed her cheek and pressed his head to hers.

"I'm ok Andy, I'm ok."

They were still lying like that when the nurse came into the room. "I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"Okay…" Andy stood up and kissed him again, then slowly walked away from the bed, her hands dragged along his arm for as long as she could reach. He watched her leave and offered her a smile when she turned back at the door for one last look.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay...one more chapter after this one, an epilogue if you will!


End file.
